Monty's Place
by jane0904
Summary: Next in the Mal/Freya 'verse, a little fun after COMMUNICATION. The crew head for some downtime, but Inara finds a job for most of them that does not go well. Warning for some sexual content. Final chapter up now, but more to come. Please review ...
1. Chapter 1

"Good, you're all here," Mal said as he stepped down into the galley, Ethan on his hip, Freya behind him. Even River was sitting in her seat for the first time since Jethro died. She was pushing her food around her plate until she caught Jayne's eye and started to eat.

"Where else'd we be?" Kaylee asked, giving Bethany the spoon so she could feed herself.

"Just that I've got a little bit of news."

"You ain't pregnant again, are you?" Jayne put in.

"No, Jayne, I'm not," Mal said straight-faced. "And neither is Freya." He slipped Ethan into the high chair next to him.

"Then what?"

"I've been talking to Monty –"

"Monty? Ooh, how is he?" Kaylee grinned. She really liked the old curmudgeon, and it had been a whole long while since they'd seen him last.

"Still pi –" Mal glanced at Bethany and changed the adjective he was going to use. "Still killing himself with laughter that I didn't call on him as a character witness when Saffron tried to have me arrested for bigamy."

"I still don't know why you didn't," Simon put in.

"'Cause all it'd've proved was that he was as much an idiot as I was. And wouldn't've proved I weren't married to that _po fu_."

"Monty's not an idiot," Kaylee said, defending her friend.

"Yeah, well, if he'd turned up he would've been." Mal sighed, remembering the red-headed woman with absolutely nothing approaching affection. "Anyway, he's agreed to let us take our ease at his place on Lazarus."

"A holiday?"

"A few days," Mal amended. "Just to recharge our batteries. I think we could all do with a few days down time, and it's summer there, so –"

"Ain't been there in so long," Kaylee went on quickly. "Just that one time." She turned to Simon. "Before you even came on board. It's so pretty."

"It's a dump," Jayne put in.

"It's not so bad," Zoe said.

Kaylee was bubbling over with excitement. "There's a lake, and an orchard, and –"

"Can I finish?" Mal raised his voice.

"Oh, sorry, Cap'n," Kaylee said, not at all sorry really. "It's just I know Bethany's gonna love it." She grinned at him.

"Fine." Mal glanced at Freya and saw the laughter she wasn't hiding very well. "Anyway. He's been spending a little coin on it, so the house isn't too bad. And yes, there's a lake and an orchard."

"Fish? In the lake?" Hank asked.

"You like to fish?" Zoe asked in surprise.

"Well, I don't get the chance too often, but I have been known to pick up a rod."

Jayne made a face. "Yeah, but you gotta clean 'em out. All those fish guts …"

"I can't believe that," Simon said, shaking his head. "I would never have put you at the squeamish type."

"Ain't squeamish," Jayne insisted. "Just they're cold, and the smell …" He shuddered.

"You ever fished?" Hank asked Simon, making a mental note to keep some of the guts back. Just in case.

"Occasionally. We had a competition one year at Medacad, see who could catch the biggest trout off Professor Logan's house."

"Did you win?"

"Yes." He grinned. "But only because I cheated." As everyone stared at him he went on, "The day before I went to the fish farm just along the river, bought the biggest trout I could find and left him in a catch net at the side of the bank. Then I just made sure I got that pitch the next morning."

Kaylee was staring at him. "You cheated?"

"Well, Orlando was going on about being the best at everything, and I just thought he needed taking down a peg or two."

"What did you win?" Zoe asked, intrigued at the hidden criminal tendencies of the most upright man on board.

"A Methuselah of champagne, which I shared with everyone else. So it wasn't really cheating."

"Yes it was," Kaylee said. "And you're supposed to be teaching Bethie to be upstanding."

"On this boat?" Hank asked, indicating the assemblage.

"Doc, I'm beginning to think you fell in with the right crowd here after all," Mal said, shaking his head in amusement.

"Daddy's bad 'nfluence," Bethany said, her face very serious, making everyone laugh.

Simon stroked her hair. "I'm afraid you're probably right."

--

After dinner Mal followed Kaylee down towards the lower quarters, waiting until they were half way down the stairs before speaking out. "Kaylee, I got me a favour I need to ask."

She looked up at him, Bethany half asleep in her arms. "Whatever it is, sure."

"You don't know what I'm gonna say yet."

She grinned. "For my captain, anything."

"Anything?" His lips twitched.

"Do I get a new pressured de-oxidiser out of it?"

"Is it expensive?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Well, guess you can ask anyway."

--

Simon cut through the final fragment of plaster and removed it from Freya's knee.

"Oh, that is so …" She scratched, a look of heavenly bliss on her face.

"Stop that, it's disgusting."

"You've obviously never had a limb in plaster before." She found a place where a tiny amount of white still adhered to her skin and picked at it intently.

"I broke my arm when I was twelve," Simon reported.

"Then you know what it feels like." Frey was groaning with pleasure now.

"I was more disciplined."

"No, he wasn't," River said from the doorway. "He was itching so much he took one of our father's letter openers and stuck it down the plaster. Only he let go."

Freya watched as Simon's ears turned the very prettiest shade of pink. "Did you want something?" he asked. "Or were you just being a brat?"

"Just being a brat," River said equitably.

"What did he do?" Freya asked.

"Went outside and hung upside down from a tree trying to shake it out. Then he fell and broke the other arm."

"I did not!" Simon was outraged at the sheer lying capability of his sister.

"Might have. If I'd pushed you." She disappeared around the corner, suddenly feeling tired.

"She's getting better," Freya said. She looked at the young doctor. "I know it's hard, and it will take time, but it's best right now just to treat her the same as usual. Like you did just then."

"I didn't know if I'd gone too far."

"Calling her a brat?"

"I don't want to hurt her." He paused, then said, almost diffidently, "How did you cope? With Alice."

Freya knew he was going to ask. "I thought everyone should be as grief-stricken as I was. Only life goes on. People laugh and joke. And I thought they didn't care."

"Does River –"

"She knows we do. That's why she's trying to be normal. Well, as normal as she gets."

"I hate to say this, but Jayne's done her a lot of good."

"He cares too."

"So everyone keeps saying." He busied himself putting away his equipment.

"But you still don't trust him?" He gave her a sheer 'Simon' look. "Were you always this sceptical?"

"Not until I came on board this ship, no."

Freya grinned at him. She nodded towards the crutches. "Can you pass me those?"

"No. Not any more. I think it's time you moved on somewhat. You're a lot stronger now, and all that physical therapy …" He reached into the corner. "Here."

"A walking stick? You think I can get along with just one?"

"Take it slowly, and yes. Freya, you've improved beyond my wildest hopes. Most of the scars are fading, your body's virtually normal … keep going like this and you'll be running rings around Mal before he knows it."

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Frey, I'm your doctor. And your friend. I do the best I can."

"Which is pretty good." She looked at him askance. "And you? You don't seem to be throwing up quite so much."

"No, that's going off." He laughed. "You know, I will never scoff at morning sickness ever again."

"I think we'll all be pleased about that."

"All done?" Mal asked, stepping into the infirmary.

"All done." Simon held up the plaster. "Would you like to keep it?"

"Ah, no thanks, doc." Mal raised his eyebrow. "People do that?"

"I did."

"You were twelve," Freya pointed out.

"What?" Mal looked from one to the other. "Something here I need to know about?"

"Absolutely nothing, captain," Simon said. "Go. Take her away. I have work to do before we get to Lazarus."

"Too late, doc. That's what I was coming to say. Hank's piloting skills are getting too good for us, and we're gonna be landing in about half an hour."

"Then please let me get on with it."

"Do we have to have the _I'm the captain so what I say goes_ chat again?"

"Dear God, please, no." Simon's voice was deadpan.

"Good." Mal helped Freya off the medbed. "Hey, what's that?" he asked as she put her weight experimentally on the walking stick.

"She's doing really well, Mal. It's time."

"Anything we need to do?"

"Yes. Go!" He made shooing motions with his hands.

"We're going," Freya laughed. Then something occurred to her. "How did you get it out?"

"I was much more scientific. I attached a magnet to a piece of string and –"

"Went fishing?"

"Almost as satisfying as winning that competition."

Mal sighed. "I give up. No-one on this boat is sane anymore."

"Takes one to know one," Freya said, surprisingly managing to get out of the infirmary too fast for Mal's slap to do more than stroke her ass.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity dropped down into a patch of long grass that had once been a meadow, setting her supports onto the soft soil before the ramp dropped and the cargo bay doors opened.

"Oh, smell that," Kaylee said, taking a deep breath, Bethany captivated in her arms. She gazed out towards dark smudges of hills on the horizon, gentle undulations that made it look like it was a sea frozen in motion.

"Smells like horseshit," Jayne said. River thumped him on the arm on her way past and he grinned.

"Thanks," Kaylee said.

"You're welcome." The young woman stepped down into the grass and wriggled her toes. "I like this." She began to run, her hair whipping out behind her, trying to outpace the sadness in her heart.

Simon, a step behind his wife, said, "River –"

"She's okay, honey," Kaylee said, turning and smiling at him as he watched her disappear.

"Ain't no trouble she can get into around here," Mal said, walking down to the ground himself, Ethan sat on his hip. "Nearest big town's over a hundred klicks from here, and I doubt even she could keep going that far. 'N' if she meets anything at all that's a threat … well, I'd lay good money on her being the one to come back."

"But still …"

"Stop worrying about her, and start figuring on having a good time." He looked back over his shoulder. "And that's an order."

Freya moved up behind the young doctor and put her arm around his shoulders. "Or else," she added softly.

Simon smiled. "Well, if it's an order …" He still wanted to chase his sister, help her, make things better, but the sun was warm, and no matter what Jayne said, the smell reminded him of summers when he was a child.

"Momma, play with me," Bethany said, trying desperately to get down.

"I gotta coupla things to do first," her mother said. "Then we'll play."

"No, it's okay," Simon said unexpectedly. He looked out into the hot morning air. "It's too nice to stay inside. We'll go, give you time to finish, then you can join us."

"Daddy come with me?" Bethany asked, her eyes wide and shining.

"I think so." Simon took his daughter from Kaylee's arms and put her down. "You stay near the ship for a few minutes and I'll be right back." He hurried off towards the lower crew quarters.

Bethany ran outside into the long grass, almost disappearing, her giggles ringing back into the bay.

"Have you really got things you need to do?" Freya asked, watching her jumping erratically, trying to see over the top of the tall stems.

"A few. Just … oh, but it is pretty here." Kaylee sighed.

"That it is," Mal agreed. "And I think it's time I showed you around." He held out his hand for Freya, who took it and allowed him to escort her outside.

"Why, thank you, kind sir," she said, smiling into his blue eyes.

"Shall we?"

"Mmn."

They walked off towards the buildings a distance away, Ethan keeping up a running monologue of incomprehensible comments.

Hank ran down the stairs. "Hey, everyone gone without me?" he asked.

"Nope," Kaylee said. "River's running, and the Cap'n and Freya've gone for a walk, but otherwise –"

"Well, I ain't staying," Jayne put in, striding out into the sunlight. "Gonna see if I can find us some fresh meat." He disappeared around the corner of Serenity, noticeably in the opposite direction to the one taken by the captain and his wife, but strangely similar to the one take by River.

"I'm still here, Hank," Inara said, joining them. "I'm not sure I feel like getting sunburned today."

"You're staying on board?" The pilot was surprised.

"I'm not feeling very … sociable at the moment."

"You know, you coulda stayed on Sihnon," Hank said. "With the Guild behaving itself, you coulda gone home. Seen your family."

"There's no-one left there," Inara said softly. "No mother or father, no sisters, brothers … just me."

"Not just you. Not no more." Hank put his arm around her. "You come with Zoe and me. We'll make you feel better."

She smiled. "No, honestly. Besides, I think you have some things you need to discuss."

"What, me and Zoe?"

"Yes." She glanced towards Kaylee, who had wandered out into the sun to keep a closer eye on her daughter. "Like when you're going to tell Mal about the baby." She shook her head. "The longer you leave it, the more difficult it's going to be."

"And you know that from experience?" Zoe asked, coming down from the bridge and hearing the tail end of the conversation.

Inara coloured slightly, and Hank wondered why. "Perhaps," she agreed. "But _I'm_ doing something about that. _You_ need to speak to the captain."

"It's just …" Hank began, then faltered to a stop.

"We have tried," Zoe said. "Both of us. Just don't ever seem to be the right moment."

"You'd better make it the right moment," Inara advised. "And soon. Otherwise even he isn't going to believe you're just getting fat."

"Does … do you know if anyone else knows?" Hank asked diffidently. "Apart from you, Simon, Freya …"

"I don't think so."

"Least Jayne doesn't. Otherwise we'd never hear the end of it." Hank looked out at Kaylee, who was sitting in the sunshine, her face lifted to the sky. "She don't know?"

"I don't think she'd be able to keep it a secret either," Inara said. "Somehow I think Simon's getting better at it." She gazed at them both. "But you need to tell Mal. Freya won't, I know that, so you're going to have to."

Hank looked unhappy. "Just when I'd gotten used to being a father, I'm gonna end up being a _dead_ father."

"I won't let him kill you, dear," Zoe said, putting her hand on his arm. "At least, not much."

"Thanks. That's a great worry off my mind."

Inara smiled and headed back to her shuttle. As inviting as the sunshine was, it didn't really match her mood. Not yet.

--

"Monty's family had money once," Mal explained as they walked up the path towards the house. "Only between his dad's gambling and his big brother's whoring, it all kinda disappeared. Then they upped and died, and Monty inherited this place. Only he ain't got the money to keep it in the manner it should, so he uses it as a sorta hideout."

Freya looked at the building. "It's nice." The house had three floors, and an expanse of windows. A stone verandah ran around the second floor, doors leading out onto it.

"It's okay," Mal corrected. "There's maybe three rooms that don't get wet when it rains, and the floor ain't too good in another four, but … "

"But it's summer and it isn't going to rain?" Freya supplied.

Mal smiled and put his arm around her waist. "Exactly." He squeezed. "Actually, I'm kinda surprised Monty never told you about it himself."

"Well, truth is, most of the times I met the old goat there was fighting."

Mal grinned happily. "Yeah, that's Monty."

"So what brought this on?" Freya asked, leaning on the walking stick but feeling stronger with every step out in the open air.

"You mean my generous and magnanimous gesture to the crew?"

"That's the one."

Mal could feel the sun beating through his shirt onto his shoulders. "Truth is, everything we've been through, folks look a little grey. River ain't the only one this's affected. Hank's been walking round like he's about to become a Reaver's lunch, and Zoe ain't much better. Half expected one or other of 'em to tell me they were leaving, it's been so bad."

"Really?"

"You ain't been on the bridge with them." Mal gave a theatrical shudder. "Almost enough to make a grown man want to give up the sky and take up mining."

"That I find a little difficult to believe."

Mal smiled. "Maybe. But everyone needs a break. Simon and Kaylee're finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel, and as long as it ain't an oncoming train I think they're gonna be alright."

"Kaylee said that Simon's sterility is probably permanent."

"I suspect it might. But they've got Bethie."

"Mmn." She nodded. "You know, half the problems on our boat seem to stem from children."

"_Our_ boat?" Mal asked. "Since when was it _our_ boat?"

"All right. Your boat."

He laughed and squeezed her waist. "So how come children are causing problems on _our_ boat?"

"Well, there's me and Kaylee each wanting another baby, Inara with one she can't have …" Freya stopped herself in time. Not her place to say.

"There's two kids on Serenity," Mal said soothingly, jjggling Ethan with his free arm. "And Simon was wrong about you, maybe he's wrong about himself."

"I think he's pretty positive."

"Then Kaylee can do a lot of baby-sitting." He grinned. "'Sides, these few days, maybe we can get started on a second of our own."

"Is that your plan?" Freya asked, stopping and looking into his face. "Not that I mind it, but there's no guarantee I can –"

"According to Simon, there ain't no reason why not. I got you pregnant with Ethan, and that was fine. So he thinks –"

"You've been talking about it with him? Before me?" She considered being annoyed, but the day was too nice.

"Little bit. When he wasn't throwing up."

"So you think you can just make these plans and I'll agree to whatever you say?"

"Frey, before all this, all the trouble with that … that _hwoon dahn_ …" He couldn't bring himself to say the man's name. "… you were talking about wanting another baby. Well, so do I. And I think … well, I think you might be right."

"So you figure on starting now?"

"Maybe." He stepped closer until there wasn't daylight between them. "I ain't been inside you for weeks, Frey. And no matter how good you are at that … thing you do …" He blushed, just the merest hint of pink across his neck that could have been the sun but wasn't. "… it ain't inside _you_."

"Should you be saying things like that in front of your son?" she teased.

"He'll thank me when he grows up." Mal ran his hand up from her waist to her breast, gently caressing her through her bra and shirt. "So I guess the question is … do you feel strong enough?"

She smiled. "Mal, my darling _zhangfu_, I feel better every day. Every minute of every day. And if I don't take you to bed properly soon I am going to be the one doing the begging."

"Am I begging?"

"Not yet." She pulled his face down and kissed him, groaning in deep satisfaction.

"Put her down," Hank called, strolling along hand in hand with Zoe. "You have no idea where she's been."

Mal pulled back enough to give his pilot a glare. "You sure you still wanna have a job in the morning?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hank admitted. "The debauched nature of this crew …"

"Debauched?" Mal stared. "Where'd you learn a word like that?"

Zoe sighed. "It's his books, sir. If you ever read them, they're full of words like that."

"And one day I will write my own and become famous and rich." Hank reached out and took Ethan from his father. "Hey, there, kiddo. Wanna come play with Auntie Zoe and me?"

"No playing," Mal said firmly. "Not yet. There's things to do."

"Like what?" Hank asked, his face dropping a little.

"Like getting everything ready for tonight."

"Tonight?" He brightened.

Mal grinned. "And the party."

--

Jayne, back from his hunting trip with three rabbits, five ducks and some kind of rodent, was told to go and clean the creatures somewhere away from Serenity then given the task of clearing the grass under the apple trees so they could put the table out. He found an old scythe in one of the outbuildings and spent a good half hour sharpening it until it could take the balls off a flea.

Finally satisfied, he stripped to his waist in the warm sunshine, flexed his muscles and went to work.

River sat watching him, her feet tucked up underneath her, which would have been fine except she insisted on keeping a first aid kit next to her.

"Just in case," she said airily, baiting him, but her heart wasn't really in it.

Jayne shook his head and started to swing, perspiring just a little so his skin shone in the light.

River counted each stroke, finding the rhythm soothing, counting as she had each of her heartbeats since Jethro died. It was up in the ten million range, but was inexplicably increasing every second. "Smooth," she said.

"Gotta be. Else it's a waste of effort." He didn't break stride.

She glanced to where the meat he'd skinned and gutted lay in the cool box, ready for cooking. "You took the insides out. Why don't you like doing it with fish?"

He continued to lay waste to the grass, the scent in his nostrils. "Don't know," he admitted, concentrating too hard to lie. "When it's hot, just killed, it's okay. But fish … slimy."

"Not if they're fresh."

"Can't help it, moonbrain. Just never liked 'em. Don't see the point in tryin' now."

She didn't mind him calling her that. Not now. Not now that she knew he didn't mean anything bad by it. "Don't open anything from Hank," she advised.

Jayne looked up sharply, then saw Kaylee approach.

"Jayne, you seen my cheat of a husband?" the young mechanic called.

He stood upright, stretching his back. "Not for a while."

"He took Bethany swimming," River volunteered.

"Swimming?" Kaylee looked surprised.

"In the lake." The young woman pointed. "He took towels and everything."

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"You were busy with Serenity's engine."

"I'd've liked to … it was just a couple of little things I needed to …"

"Didn't need to do anything, Kaylee," River said, shaking her head. "Time to not do anything. Time to not think."

Kaylee looked at her sister-in-law and nodded. "Maybe you're right. By the lake?"

River smiled suddenly, just a flash but it was like looking at the old River. "By the boathouse."

"There's a boat?" Jayne asked.

"Not yet."

Jayne exchanged an exasperated look with Kaylee. "Sometimes, I could …"

"Now, Jayne," the young mechanic said, heading off in the direction indicated. "No you couldn't."

"She don't know me that well," Jayne grumbled, swinging the scythe again.

--

Simon's bare chest was catching just a hint of a tan, gilding his definition and giving him something of the aspect of a Greek god. Not that Kaylee thought like that. She just watched her husband playing with their daughter, and considered how beautiful he was. Not just as a man, but as a father too. He was holding Bethany under her chin so she could kick and splash, and she was laughing even when she got a mouthful of water. And Kaylee was happy.

"Daddy!" Bethany shouted. "Swimming!"

"That you are," he agreed, shaking his head to get his wet hair out of his eyes.

"Momma, look!"

"You're so clever," Kaylee called.

Simon looked up and smiled at her. "Come on in. It's fine once you get used to it."

"I don't have a costume with me," she said regretfully, thinking it looked wonderful.

"_Bao bei_, it's just us." He smiled at her, the water lapping at his trunks, flattening the hairs at the top of his muscular thighs.

She considered for a moment, biting her lip, then said, "Okay." She giggled and quickly shucked out of her outer things, leaving on her bra and panties, before stepping into the water. "Ooh, it's cold!"

"It's better if you get in quickly," Simon advised, lifting Bethany onto his shoulders.

She shook her head. "I think it's too –" she began, then her feet slipped from under her. With a shriek she was under the surface. There was a lot of splashing as she came back up, shaking her head and spluttering.

Bethany was laughing so much she was in danger of falling off her father's shoulders, and Simon was trying, not very successfully, to hide a grin. "Are you okay, _bao bei_?" he asked.

"Momma's funny!" Bethany said, gripping her father's hair.

"No it isn't!" Kaylee insisted, standing up and coughing.

"Oh, honey, it is a bit," Simon said, wading across to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "_Are_ you all right?"

"It was a shock, is all." She coughed once more, then smiled as best she could. "And it _is_ cold."

"It's probably fed from the mountains," Simon said, taking hold of his daughter's feet again. "I doubt it gets much warmer." He smiled. "It will feel better soon."

"Momma, play with us," Bethany asked, holding out her hands.

"What do you want to play?" Kaylee pushed the wetness out of her eyes.

"Swimming!"

Her mother smiled. "Okay. You can watch your daddy and me, and get to know how to do it."

"Um …" Simon sounded surprisingly diffident.

"What is it?"

"I … I can't actually swim."

She stared at him. "You … didn't anyone ever teach you?"

"Never did." He smiled, slightly ashamed. "My father said he would one year, when we went to the summer house, but … he got called back to town on business. So I never learned."

"Really." Kaylee gave a little jump and dived smoothly into the water, coming up a dozen yards away. "Guess you're gonna have to learn too!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Tonight might be a good time," Hank said, picking up a fallen branch.

"Maybe." Zoe picked a couple of apples off the tree and stood contemplating them. Lazarus had a long summer, and the fruit had ripened early.

He gazed at her. "You look like Eve," he said softly. "About to tempt me."

She looked across at him. "You don't need tempting."

"That I don't." He walked to her. "Why don't you wanna tell Mal? You afraid of what he's gonna say?"

"No. Not really. It's just … things'll change."

"Things tend to. That's the way of things. They move on. They alter. Things _change_."

"Not sure I'm ready for them to."

He dropped the wood he'd collected. "Zo, I'm here. I ain't going anywhere. You're carrying my kid. And we're gonna be such good parents we'll put the others to shame. There is gonna be so much love on board that it'll make everyone sick that comes near it."

Her lips twitched. "You think?"

"I know." He took one of the apples from her. "You don't wanna tell Mal right away? Fine. It'll be our secret. Half the people on the boat know, but it'll be our secret." He took a bite from the fruit. "Hey, these are good. Worth getting thrown out of Eden for."

She smiled at him. "You think you're in Paradise?"

He grinned. "When we're in bed together, I know I am." He went to lean in to kiss her when Jayne limped into view.

"Aw, hell," the big man said, looking faintly disgusted. "Not you too."

"What did you do?" Hank asked, noting the limp and making a mental note to go fishing. For something big. With lots of guts.

"Nothing."

"The scythe jumped up and attacked him," River said, following, her bare feet kicking through the grass. "I saved his leg."

"It ain't more'n' a scratch."

"Bled."

"A bit."

"A lot."

"Then how come you just stuck a weave on it?"

"Because I'm good."

Jayne sighed. "Mal wants to know if you're finished being all squishy and can get back to the job in hand," he said.

"Squishy?"

"His word, not mine."

"Jayne uses different words," River said, picking a blade of grass and putting it between her thumbs. "Lots of them." She blew across it, an odd sound echoing through her palms.

"I'm sure he does, honey," Zoe said. "And he's right."

"I am?" Jayne asked, surprised.

"Not you. The captain. We need to get on with this otherwise you won't have anything to cook over."

"Why the hell does it have to be me?" Jayne complained. "I ain't stopped since I got up this morning."

"Because, as you keep telling everyone, meat is the one thing you know how to cook."

"I guess." He turned to go.

"No, wait," Hank said, picking up the bundle he'd collected. "Don't want to go back empty handed." He gave it to Jayne.

"Seems to me I do all the work around here," the big man muttered, hefting the wood and walking back towards the house, his shadow following, whistling mournfully across the meadow.

--

The Cortex link buzzed, announcing a wave coming in, and Inara hurried from the galley where she was making tea to answer it. She didn't normally, but as she was the only person still on board …

"Hey, there, 'Nara. Now you're a sight for sore eyes!" It was Monty, his hair spread out around his bald dome like a brown cloud.

"Monty. How nice to see you again." She smiled warmly.

"You got there okay?"

"We landed a few hours ago." The smile widened, and her dimples showed. "It's lovely here."

"Well, I'd join you only I got a little work of my own." He scratched his beard absently, and Inara hid a smile as she remembered Mal recounting how Monty had shaved it off all for the love of his darling 'Bridget'. "Did you want to speak to Mal? He's outside but I can -"

"No, no. You can pass on the message. Just wanted to tell him 'bout the generator. Forgot to mention there's some fuel in the barn should be enough for your stay. And the pipes should be okay long as they didn't burst over the winter."

Inara laughed. "I'm sure they're fine. And I'll tell Mal."

"So, how're things going with you?" Monty asked, settling back for a long chat. "Heard tell you weren't Companioning no more."

"No. I am now a lady of leisure."

"Leisure. One of these days I'm gonna have to see what that feels like. Got stuff to do halfway across the galaxy, and precious little time to get from one to the other."

"Monty, you should have said. I'm sure Mal would have helped."

"Yeah, well, with what Freya's been through 'n' all, I figured best not to …yet there's a case in point right there …" He stopped himself. "Anyways, I'm glad someone's making use of the place." He grinned. "Only I'd be obliged if you'd tell Jayne not to go getting light-fingered over any of my stuff."

Inara shook her head. "I'm sure he wouldn't. But I'll remind him anyway. Now, tell me more about these jobs of yours."

"Why, you planning on becoming a … a respectable and totally honest cargo monkey like me and Mal?" He was circumspect, even on a secure link.

"Maybe. I have to find something to do now I'm no longer _Companioning_."

Monty's laughter filled the bridge. "You know, I reckon you might be pretty good at it, and all."

--

They'd collected enough fuel to make a great fire, and Jayne stood over it, sweat soaking his t-shirt, making sure the meat cooked properly. Every so often River would bring him a mug of beer, which he'd suck down then go back to his work.

Inara had finally come out of Serenity, dressed in a floaty chiffon dress that changed colour with every movement. She seemed happier, somehow, more relaxed than earlier, and she kept turning her face towards the setting sun as she brought out food from the ship.

Kaylee had managed, after a great deal of kicking and muffled swearing, to get the old generator in one of the outbuildings working, powering up the few lamps in the house that still operated. She also ran a cable to the orchard for the strings of little lights she used to have around her door. She was almost wistful as she ran her hands along the coloured glows, but there was contentment there too. Simon was feeling so much better, Bethany was healthy and happy, everyone else was here, laughing, River was improving … if needed she'd have given the shirt off her back to keep them that way.

"Pretty," her daughter said, looking up at the lights.

"No touching," Kaylee warned.

"No touching," Bethany agreed.

"What exactly are we celebrating?" Hank asked Zoe as they put plates on the table. "Ain't no-one's birthday, is it? And we kinda missed Christmas, what with everything that's been going on."

Zoe shrugged. "Does there have to be a reason?" she asked. "Will you enjoy it more if there is one?"

"No, I guess not. Just don't want to be expected to give gifts or anything."

She smiled. "I think this is Mal's gift to us."

"So we're gonna tell him?"

"Maybe later."

Zoe went to move one of the chairs a little further in, but Hank took it from her, doing it himself.

Mal, busy making a fruit punch with some of Kaylee's interengine fermentation product, watched them thoughtfully.

Jayne sat back from the fire for a moment, and wiped his forehead. He picked up his old guitar from the ground and idly ran his fingers across the strings, playing a chord softly.

"You planning on making a ruckus with that thing?" Mal asked, tipping some rum he'd found into the bowl.

"If'n you mean was I planning to get a tune out of it, yeah." Jayne bristled. "Got something to say about that?"

"Only that I'd recommend you don't drink too much of this stuff." Mal stirred the dark concoction. "When you get drunk you get maudlin, and I ain't sure I can take you singing those sad songs you learned somewhere."

"Ain't sad," Jayne protested. "Just got me some good memories of where I learned 'em."

"Well, stick to stuff that people actually like, _dong mah_? Keep people happy." He nodded over to where River was arranging some wild flowers she'd picked in an old bottle. "_Dong mah_?"

Jayne nodded. "Nothing sad tonight," he agreed.

"Hey, is that burning?" Hank called, sniffing the air.

"Course it ain't," Jayne shouted back. "It's just the fat dripping on the logs. Meat is one thing I know about."

"Not the only thing," River added quietly, sadly, putting her arrangement in the centre of the table.

Freya placed a bowl of pasta next to it. "That's really pretty," she said, stroking the young woman's hair.

"It's almost okay here," River whispered, leaning closer. "Almost free."

"I know."

River looked into her eyes. "He's good to me."

"He loves you."

"Maybe one day there'll be something worthy of that love." She went to help Kaylee carry the rest of the food. "But nothing here now."

Freya exchanged a glance with Mal, who shrugged slowly.

Hank ambled over and sniffed the punch. "Smells good. How does it taste?"

"Try it."

The pilot dipped a cup into the brew and sipped. He immediately started coughing. "Shit, Mal, what the hell did you put in that?" He felt like the lining of his throat was combusting.

"Hank," Freya warned automatically.

"Just a few bits I had lying around. And it's good for you. It's got fruit in it." Mal poked the apple segments he'd added for colour.

"Good for you?" Hank tried to breathe deeply. "How _bad_ would you have to be before this was _good_ for you?"

"Why, what's wrong with it?" He used the ladle to pour a little into a mug and sampled it himself. "It's fine," he said, trying to stop his eyes from blistering. "'Though maybe I oughtta water it down a little."

"Just a bit," Hank agreed. "'Less you're gonna give it back to Kaylee to degrease the engine." He shook his head. "Clears the sinuses, though."

Kaylee stood back from the table. "Are you insinuating my wine is bad?" she asked, glaring at the pair of them.

"No, no," Hank said quickly. "Just what Mal's done to it."

"It's fine," Mal repeated, pouring in a lot more water. "No, seriously, it's fine."

Inara put the platter of bread down on the table and looked around. "Come on, everyone," she called. "It's time to eat."

--

The food had been good, the company better. Even Jayne brought out his cigars, offering them around. Hank had accepted, and, surprisingly, so had Simon.

"You were doing good," Kaylee said, watching him expertly light up.

"I was drowning," her husband said between puffs.

"Daddy was funny," Bethany put in, yawning hugely and settling down on the rug they'd placed on a pile of the cut grass, Ethan already asleep next to her.

"You shoulda called us, doc," Jayne said, the lit end of his cigar glowing like a summer bug. "Could all'a done with a laugh."

"It ain't that bad," Kaylee asserted. "'N' he was doing real well by the time we finished."

"I just have to face it, I'm not meant to be a fish," Simon said to general laughter. He took another mouthful of punch, and ruminated that it seemed to grow on you. Either that or his tastebuds had been seared off with the first mouthful.

"I can swim," River said softly. "Breathe, hold, kick and pull." She was nursing a mug of the alcohol, but hadn't drunk a drop.

Jayne moved his chair a little closer. "Maybe you can teach me someday," he said quietly, taking the cup from her hand and putting it back on the table.

Simon watched, wishing it was him she'd let be that close.

"You can't swim neither?" Hank asked. He poured the contents of his own mug down his throat then waved it around. "Kinda explains why you don't like fishing."

Zoe put a hand on his arm.

Jayne pointedly ignored him and picked up his guitar. "Anyone got any requests?" he asked, catching Mal's eye and nodding almost imperceptibly.

"_The Pirate and the Serving Girl_," Kaylee called, her cheeks pink.

"Nah, that one ends with 'em all … anyways, I don't know all the words."

"I do."

"No," Jayne said firmly. "Something else."

"You pick," Zoe said quickly, seeing Kaylee winding up to argue.

"'Kay." He plucked a chord, then played the first notes of a fast jig, and in his low voice began to sing. "_Oh, merry maid come dance with me, o'er land that's dark and air that's free, Come take my hand and lead me high, through clouds and rain and sun; Stars I'll pluck and give to thee, moonbeams catch and pretty be, hold the wind and catch the sea as you take me to the sky_."

"Does he know he's doing it?" Freya whispered to Mal, leaning against him, his arm around her.

"Serenading River? Not sure." Mal watched the young girl, her foot starting to tap. "I think it might be working, though."

A couple of hours later and the punch had almost gone, and the songs got more raucous, with most everyone joining in.

"… _and I twitched my hand and felt her jump, and the mood took hold of me, And I pressed her flesh' til the morning came and that was the end of me, oh, that was the end of me._"

At some point during the song Hank had got up, caught River around the waist and whirled her into a dance, and as Jayne finished they span apart, both of them laughing.

Zoe stood up. "And I think that's the end of me, too," she said. "It's time for bed."

"Oh, no, not yet," Hank said, leaning his hands on his knees and trying to get his breath back. "It's still early. One more dance."

"Nope, Zoe's right," Mal said, climbing to his feet and clapping his hands. "Time for you _all_ to get back to Serenity."

Hank looked at him in surprise. "Don't we get to stay?"

"Nope. This is Freya's and my time. A few days, just for us. Maybe a week. Oh, you can all come and visit, but this is ours."

Freya stared at him. "What about Ethan?"

"Kaylee's gonna look after him." He smiled at her. "Don't you want to spend some time alone with me?"

She bit her lip. "Could be nice," she said softly.

"I can finally get to touch you properly," he whispered, leaning down so only she could hear. "Strong enough."

"What about our clothes? Or are you suggesting we go naked?"

He smiled. "Good idea. But I brought them a while back. And blankets. And I think you really wanna wait until you see the bath before you say no."

"Ain't gonna say no." She pulled him closer. "Bath?"

The smile turned to a grin. "Oh, yes."


	4. Chapter 4

"You didn't tell him," Hank said as they wandered back to the ship.

"Neither did you." Zoe stared ahead.

"I was kinda hoping you might say something so I wouldn't have to."

"Are you afraid of him?"

"Nope." Hank shook his head firmly. "Ain't afraid of no-one. 'Cept you, course."

"How it should be."

"It's just … you do want this baby, don't you?" He stopped, trying to see her.

She turned, a dark figure in the dark night. "Hank, we didn't plan this. And I …" She swallowed. "I'm scared. Not of what the captain's going to say. But …"

He pulled her to him, enveloping her in his arms. "I'm here, Zo. You ain't gonna do this alone."

"I know." She looked into his eyes. "And you stink."

Hank took umbrage. "What? There I am being all loving and supportive and you say I stink?"

Zoe stepped away from him and waved her hand in front of her face. "It's cigars. And that punch. How much of it did you drink?"

"Not that much." He put his palm over his mouth and huffed, sniffing in quickly. "Can't smell a thing."

"If you think you're coming to bed with me, you're going to shower first."

"Baby …"

"Or you don't come to bed."

"That's cruel. I know damn well you'll be asleep by the time I get back. Your head hits that pillow and you're out, I've seen it. And I just think that's -"

"Who said you'd be showering alone?" She turned back to Serenity, walking in her usual stately fashion.

Hank stared, then a grin appeared on his face. _This night just keeps getting better and better._

--

Mal was right. It was a bath. A big bath. A big _round_ bath. People could get lost in that bath. And Freya wanted to find out just how much fun that could be.

She turned on one of the taps experimentally, and hot water gushed out.

"Kaylee said it'd work fine, once she got the generator going," Mal explained.

"Where does the water come from?" Freya watched as steam began to fill the room.

"Pumped from the lake." He watched her run her fingers over the various fitments. "Monty told me once that it was put in when the house was built. Kinda put up around it. So either they were very keen on getting clean, or someone had some kind of fetish."

"Really?" Frey smiled at him and then went back to the bath. "So that's why the taps are in the shape of dolphins?"

"Ah, no. That was Monty."

"I think I'm seeing a new side to him." She leaned over and looked into the depths. "Will there be enough hot water to fill it?"

"Heats it as you need it. So 'less the lake runs dry, the bath won't."

"Efficient."

"Surely is." He watched her, her every move as she leaned further out, and felt a certain tension, a tightening in his groin. Just the thought that they were alone, no-one else in the house, just him and the woman he'd give anything for …

She turned and smiled at him. "Anything?" she asked.

"Gorammit, woman, you reading my mind again?" he accused, crossing his arms.

"Mal, your body's shouting so loud I'd have to be deaf not to hear it."

"Really?" He stepped closer. "What's it saying?"

In response she stood up, so near to him that he could feel her warmth, and ran her hand up his chest to his face. "It's saying that you want me." She cupped his cheek.

"And what's the answer?" His voice had thickened.

"Control." She smiled and moved away, going back to the bath to add some cold. "The anticipation of an act makes it that much more intense."

He growled a little, deep in his throat. "Frey …"

She leaned further forward, checking the temperature and swirling the water around. "So where did the candles come from?"

He was staring at her rear, framed in those tight pants. "Candles?"

"Candles." She pointed to a bank of them to the side of the room.

He tried to drag his mind up from where it had inadvertently gone. "Oh, candles." He glanced across at them. "Right. Got them on Ariel."

"Are you going to light them?"

"Do you want me to?"

She turned off the water, aware he was staring at her and letting him get a good view of her backside. "Why have them otherwise?"

"Uh, sure. I'll …" It filled his vision, the smoothness, the perfect roundness that just invited him to -

She turned around, her eyes twinkling. "Light them?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Huh? Oh. Right." He nodded, pulling himself together. Crossing to the candles, he struck a match and put it to the wicks. There were maybe a dozen, all sizes, and when he was finished he reached out to turn off the main lights, and instantly the atmosphere of the room changed. Now it was seductive, the softer glow illuminating rather than brightening, and he felt the tightness increasing.

"Is it that bad?" she breathed, from right behind him.

"You get out of my mind," he said quietly, not moving.

"You really want me to? To leave? Like this?"

Suddenly he felt something go, a loss of part of him he didn't know he had … He turned quickly, finding her so close to him. "No, don't." He reached out, put his hands on her waist and pulled her nearer. "Don't leave me." It came back, like a caress.

"I never will," she whispered, lifting her face to touch his lips with hers.

"You know that thing about control?" he asked, his voice now husky with desire.

"Uh huh?"

"Way too late for that." He lifted her up in his arms, climbed the two steps up and over into the bath.

"Mal, we're still dressed …" She stopped as he put her gently into the water, laying next to her, his hands under her back.

"Don't care," he said, looking deep into her eyes, before dropping his head to kiss her cheeks, her chin, her jaw, her neck.

"Still got my boots on," she protested, but only gently.

"Me too." He reached one hand up to pull away her collar, undoing one button so he could touch his lips to her skin.

Without conscious thought she began to lift her hips to his, her hands on his back, pulling at his wet shirt.

"Mal, please," she whimpered.

He stopped. "Too fast?"

"No," she said, a little breathlessly. "Not fast enough. I want to feel all of you."

He grinned. "Okay." But instead of letting her up he began to undo her buttons instead, one at a time, taking a moment between each to run his hand down the flesh revealed.

She was beginning to pant, pressing her body against him, feeling the weight of his arousal. She tried to undo his shirt, but he pushed her hand away. "Mal …" She ground her teeth in frustration.

"What?" He looked into her face, his blue eyes mischievous. "I thought this was what you wanted. Control. Anticipation being worth the wait."

"Damn it, Mal …"

He sat back, perspiration already running down his forehead, and grinned. "Say please."

"Mal, you are seriously going to come to some harm here," she promised.

If anything his grin widened. "Close enough." He pulled off his boots, tossing them over the side. His shirt went next, slapping wetly onto the floor, followed by his pants and his undershorts together.

She gasped at his nakedness, and hurriedly undid the rest of her buttons, pulling the wet fabric from her skin and throwing it against the wall. She almost ripped the bra off her body in her haste, then shimmied her pants down her hips, but had forgotten her boots. She struggled but she was hurrying so much she just couldn't manage to …

"Let me," Mal said throatily. He lifted her feet into his lap and pulled her boots off, dropping them to the floor, and peeled her trousers from her legs. He stroked her feet, then her calves, running his hands up her thighs until he was lying next to her again, holding her hips.

"Mal …" she whispered, holding his face.

He sucked her thumb into his mouth, then hitched his own under her panties, sliding them down and letting go so they floated in the water before laying himself gently against her again. "Better?"

She could feel his manhood heavy on her belly, her breasts pressed against his chest. "Much," she agreed, the word catching in her throat.

His blue eyes stared into hers, and for just a moment he was still. "Frey, are you okay with this? Are you ready?" he asked, honest desire showing in his face.

She stroked his cheek, his forehead, as if memorising every line. "Mal, I love you. I want you. Dammit, I _need_ you. Please."

He smiled. "You said please."

"Do you want me to beg?"

He shook his head. "No. Don't reckon I need that." He grinned. "Much as you were good at that illusion stuff, I know the real thing." He pressed her thighs apart with his own and moved between them. "And I have to apologise right now."

"What for?" she asked, moving her hips to feel him at her entrance.

"I really don't think I'm going to last that long."

She smiled, running her wet hands through his hair. "We can practise that. Got lots of time." She sighed as he entered her. "Lots and lots of …"

Then the only sound was of their breathing, her mews of arousal and encouragement, and the lapping of the water as it surrounded them.

--

River walked through the darkened corridors of Serenity, touching the walls. She could feel the passion emanating from the house, and closer to home. Her brother and Kaylee, Zoe and Hank … and all she felt was empty.

She quietly opened the hatch to Jayne's bunk and climbed down.

The big man was on his back, still in his clothes, snoring gently.

"Jayne," she whispered.

He lifted his head, reaching automatically for one of his guns. "Wha … what's …" He focused. "What is it, River? Bad dreams again?"

She didn't want to explain, just nodded, glad he'd used her name this time.

"Come on, then." He moved over a little, enough so that she could lie next to him.

She climbed up, feeling the length of his body against her, smelling the sweat and earthiness that was Jayne and was comforted.

He put his arm across her. "Just for a while," he muttered, falling back into sleep. "Otherwise your brother might …" His voice trailed off.

River closed her eyes and let him take her into his dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you hungover?" Hank asked as Simon stepped down into the galley, Kaylee behind him. The young doctor looked pale, with just a hint of green around his cheeks, and his wife didn't look that much better.

"_Mal's Cocktail_. That's what they should call it. Then put a skull and crossbones on it to warn everyone not to drink it." Simon shook his head then wished he hadn't. "You?"

"Not feeling too hot," Hank admitted, then winced as Jayne stomped into the room. "Do you have to?" he asked, wondering if his eyeballs looked any better from the other side.

Jayne ignored him. "Where's River?"

"In her room," Simon said. "I checked on her before we came up. Why?"

"Just wondered if she wanted breakfast." No way he was going to admit he'd woken up alone and was worried about her.

"She said no." Simon sat down carefully. "And please don't talk about food."

"Why, you feeling the effects of that stuff Mal put together?" Jayne asked, grinning.

"I just feel a little … fragile this morning." He tried to glare at the big man. "Probably those damn cigars didn't help." He took a deep breath, trying to calm his stomach.

Jayne let out a bark of laughter. "You ain't the only one. Heard sounds coming from Zoe's bunk just now made me think maybe she had too much as well."

"Zoe?" Hank was up and out of his chair, hurrying down the corridor.

"I didn't think she was drinking," Kaylee said. "Didn't see her."

"You were puttin' it away somewhat your own self," Jayne pointed out. "Prob'ly just too drunk to notice."

"I was not drunk!"

"Kinda surprised you ain't stuck with your head down the john too, all that crap Mal put in. Not just the wine, but rum, fruit, and something sticky he found at the back o' the cupboard -"

"Please," Simon implored. "Don't."

"Doc, that weren't nothing." Jayne reached over and clapped the young man on the back. "There's a brew on Whitefall, well, I always figured that's why Patience is the way she is. They add raw eggs and pig's blood to the mix 'fore they -"

Simon stood up so fast his chair fell backwards with a crash, and almost ran out of the room, his hand clamped across his mouth.

"Sweetie?" Kaylee went to follow.

"I'm fine," his voice echoed back. "You stay."

"That was mean." She turned to Jayne, her hands on her hips. "You know he's still feelin' the effects of that drug."

"Then he shouldn't be drinkin'. And if he can't take a joke …" He picked up the chair and set it right.

"Just remember that next time he's sewing somethin' up on you."

"Me and the doc got us a deal. When he's workin' on me, I'm safe."

Kaylee came back to the table. "And when he ain't? Just you remember he's got a lot of ways down in that infirmary of paying you back without actually makin' you bleed." She sat down and rested her forehead on her hands. "Though I know what he means. That stuff's lethal."

"Wonder how the Cap's feeling this morning?" Jayne pondered, taking a bowl from the cupboard and pouring cereal into it.

"He wasn't drinking that much either," Kaylee said, plugging her ears against his rattling. "'N' Freya didn't touch a drop."

"Prob'ly didn't want to take the edge off all the sexing they were gonna get up to the minute we left."

"You think?" Kaylee sounded almost hopeful.

Jayne sat down opposite her, stared at his breakfast then pushed it away. "Reckon they're still at it."

"That's nice. It'll do them good - make everything better for 'em." She sighed happily. "And this place … it's so relaxing. Good for all of us."

The big man took his knife from his belt and began to clean his fingernails. "It'll get boring."

"Stop doing that at the table. And how can it be boring?" Kaylee asked. "The sun's warm, we can swim, play ball, have fun …"

"Yeah, and by tomorrow you're gonna be itchin' to get under that engine housing. I give it maybe twenty four hours 'fore you're up to your elbows in grease again."

"That is not going to happen."

Jayne looked at her from under his eyebrows. "You wanna bet?"

Kaylee glared, then wilted a little. "It's nice to have time for fun."

"All you and the doc do all day is get laid."

"We do not! We have work to do, so it's … we have to make time … Anyway, just 'cause you're not getting any –"

"What's going on?" Inara asked, stepping down into the galley. "Fighting already?"

"He started it," Kaylee said, pointing to Jayne.

"Didn't," the mercenary said. "She did."

"No, I –"

"And I think it had better end here," Inara interrupted. "You sound like children. If I didn't know better I'd think Bethany was older than the pair of you."

"I was just saying it was gonna get boring," Jayne muttered.

"You always think that unless you've got the likelihood of killing something," Inara pointed out.

"Ain't had that to look forward to either, not for a while."

"Well, who knows? I might have just the answer."

"You want me ta kill something for ya?" Jayne asked hopefully.

"Not really. But I have been talking to Monty."

"Why?"

"He asked me … it doesn't really matter, does it?" Inara prevaricated. "But the point is he offered us a job."

"A job?"

"Nothing big. Just a delivery. I told him we wouldn't be interested, what with everyone having such a good time …"

"Cap's the only one havin' a good time," Jayne said. "Him and Freya're probably –"

"What the captain and his wife are up to is their business," Inara said quickly. "But if people are interested I could –"

"Anything's better'n sitting around scratching my –"

"_As_ I was saying, I'll get the details from Monty, and we can talk about it later." Inara gave Jayne a glare then walked out of the galley.

"You upset her," Kaylee said, just the hint of a smile on her face.

"Nah, she's just too easy," Jayne said, going back to his nails. "Now, Mal, he's the best to rile up."

Kaylee giggled.

--

"… so I said I'd speak to you. See if you minded." Inara looked out into the morning. "Freya still in bed?"

"Mmn. Long night." Mal coughed significantly. "So, you want to take my ship, my crew, and go do a little bit of illegal business of your own."

"We don't actually know it's illegal, Mal." She turned to look at him, standing facing her with his arms crossed, dressed only in a pair of hastily donned pants, to judge by the lack of buttoning.

"Did Monty tell you what the goods are?"

"Well, no …"

"Then it's illegal. Not that that's ever been a problem."

"I just thought, as you and Freya want some time alone, if I got the rest of the crew out from under your feet, you could … do whatever you wanted. When you wanted." She gazed at him, all the intimate knowledge of a Companion in her eyes. "After all, you wouldn't want Jayne to walk in on you at an inopportune moment."

"No, that would sorta kill the mood." Mal contemplated. "How long?"

"Two days, although I'm sure we could string it out a little longer. Give you more time."

"And I appreciate your concern for Freya and me." His tone was just a little ironic.

"If you don't want us to, I can just wave Monty, tell him -"

"No, that's fine. But they all gotta agree, not just one of two. If you go, you all go. Ain't gonna have folks knocking at the door wanting to be let in just 'cause they didn't want to be a part of this."

"They do."

"Even River?" Mal nodded towards the sunshine. "She seemed better here. I'm not sure taking her straight back out is gonna do her any good."

"She said she'll go wherever Jayne goes."

"Right." He thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Guess it's one of those _fait accompli_'s. Just tell Hank to have my ship back here, undamaged, with the keys in the ignition 'fore the week's out."

Inara smiled. "Thank you, Mal." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, well. And don't go damaging anything."

She laughed. "We won't. Oh, and I brought you some breakfast." She nodded towards a basket by the door. "Just as a bribe, you understand."

"Maybe we should be calling you the criminal mastermind," Mal said, following her out and shaking his head. "Not Simon."

"I think it must be catching."

--

Freya stood on the balcony and watched Jayne and Hank taking cases out of one of the outbuildings, Zoe standing back watching. She went to take one of the boxes, but Hank pulled it out of her hands.

"What are they doing?" she asked, feeling Mal come up behind her.

He handed her a cup of camomile tea. "Courtesy of Inara," he explained as she looked at him in surprise. "The tea."

"Oh."

"And the job, as it happens."

"Job?"

"That stuff's Monty's. He's arranged a little private charter of my crew to deliver it to Magdalene. Seems it's been hanging around for a while." He sipped his own cup.

"And you said yes?"

"I figure it'll keep 'em out of our hair for a while. Maybe a coupla days, if they enjoy themselves on Magdalene."

"I thought they were enjoying themselves here?" She leaned a little into his naked chest.

"I think the extra coin was the clincher. And Jayne was getting bored."

"Ah." She sighed. "You know, I'm surprised anyone could get bored here."

He slipped his hand under her arm and undid the tie of her robe. "Well, they ain't got me to entertain them."

"Mal, they can see."

"Then come back to bed."

"I'm not tired."

"Me neither." He grinned. "And I've got breakfast."

"What kind?"

"Come back and I'll show you." He pulled on the tie, and she followed him inside.

"So? What have we got?"

"Lie down."

"Mal, I want food. First." She smiled.

He grinned back and lifted the basket off the floor. "And food you will get. Just lie down."

Slipping the robe off her shoulders she climbed back onto the bed and put her head on the pillow. "Now what?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just close them."

Giving him a wary glare, she did as she was bid, listening to him sorting through things in the basket.

"Mal, what -"

"Ssh." There was the sound of a jar opening, then something she couldn't identify. "Open your mouth."

"You know, I really don't trust people who say things like -"

"Do you trust _me_?"

"Usually."

"Then open your mouth."

As he spoke she felt something press against her lips, and she took it between her teeth. "Mmn, bread and honey." She chewed and sighed at the same time.

"Knew you'd like it."

"More," she demanded, waiting.

He grinned and dipped another piece of bread into the pot before placing it gently in her mouth. "Okay?"

"Mmn."

"You know, I've wondered before what you'd taste like." He put his head on one side and absently toyed with the honey pot.

"You know what I taste like," she said, licking a crumb off her lip with a quick dart of her tongue. She smiled, her eyes still closed. "Breakfast in bed. I could get used to this." Then something ran slowly down her belly towards the apex of her thighs. "What was that?" she asked, lying perfectly still.

"Don't move."

"Why?"

In response she felt his tongue run up her flesh, slightly rough against her skin. "Just getting me something to eat."

She groaned happily.


	6. Chapter 6

"Monty's been meaning to do this for a long time," Inara said, looking at Magdalene coming up towards them. "We make the delivery, and then we all get paid."

"Good." Jayne nodded approvingly. "Could do with some extra coin."

"I wonder if it'll be enough for the de-oxidiser?" Kaylee considered idly.

"Well, Cap ain't getting a share," the big man replied. "He's too busy with Freya, getting his –"

"Jayne."

"Uncle Mal 'n' Auntie Freya?" Bethany asked, her eyes wide. "What they doing?"

"Resting, honey," Kaylee said, swinging her daughter up into her arms and glaring at Jayne. "They're having a nice rest. So we're gonna do the work instead."

"Beth'ny can help."

"You gonna lug them crates outside, eh, short stub?" Jayne asked, his face softening as he looked at the little girl.

"Strong." She held out an arm, bent at the elbow as she'd seen Jayne do more than once.

Jayne felt her little muscles. "Hell, you could take me any day," he agreed.

"Hell, yes," she said, and giggled.

"It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't know in what context to use language like that," Simon said, stepping onto the bridge and sighing heavily.

"Hey, ain't my fault she picks up everything," Jayne said, hitching his thumbs in his belt. "Man can't go round watchin' every word he says."

"Some thought would be good."

"Doc, I could teach her words'd make even your hair curl."

"Don't even think about it."

Hank turned from where he was making final course corrections. "So who are we delivering to?"

"Someone called O'Malley. Monty said he was glad to take these particular items off him. And for a good price." Inara smiled, feeling amazingly self-satisfied.

"He's gonna be waiting for us?"

"He has an office at the docks. All we have to do is go there, tell him we've arrived, and get paid."

Simon stirred uneasily. "You know, he sounds very similar to Badger."

"Then we'll go armed."

"Weren't planning on leaving home without one of the girls," Jayne said firmly.

"We'll need to wrap up well," Hank said. "The town's heading to winter. Not like Lazarus."

"Won't be that long to worry, and we won't all be going anyway," Zoe said, standing next to Hank. "Just Jayne and me."

"Aw, don't I get to come?" Hank asked plaintively.

"No, dear. We don't want O'Malley getting too scared."

"Scared? Of me?"

"Hell, I wouldn't want to meet you on a dark night," Jayne joked.

"Hell, no," Bethany put in.

--

"Vandal."

Mal looked over at Freya, leaning on the table. Her skin was taking on a tanned hue in the warm sunlight, and it suited her.

"What?" he asked, all innocent, hiding the knife behind his back.

"You were defacing that tree," she said, nodding towards his handiwork. "I thought only Jayne did things like that."

"Ouch. That is so not fair. Comparing me to that man." He grinned. "'Sides, I wasn't defacing. I was … enhancing."

Freya's eyebrows raised. "Enhancing?"

"Come see."

She walked a little unsteadily towards him and he realised she wasn't using her stick.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Mmn? Oh. Yeah. I'm trying to make do with not … I don't want to get to rely on it."

"Frey, if you need it, use it."

"I'm okay." She put her hand on his shoulder then looked at the tree. "Oh."

Mal had cleared a small area of bark, and on the fresh wood had carved a double heart. Already inside was the letter M and the number 4. "See, I was figuring this'd be kinda our tree," he explained, shining with all the excitement of youth. He lifted the knife and began to work on the downward stroke of the next letter.

"Our tree." She watched as he added two horizontal lines. It became, quite clearly, an F. "How _old_ are you?" she asked, smiling.

He grinned. "Did this once before."

"Oh?" She put her arm around his waist. "Who was this woman? I'm assuming it was a woman."

"It was. A girl, though, truth be told." Mal tidied the letters up. "A girl I adored from afar. It occurred to me maybe carving our names on a tree'd make her more … amenable."

"Did it?"

His grin grew wider. "Let's just say that was a good summer."

"You old romantic. Although I'm not at all sure I'm happy with you consorting with other females."

"I'd not met you, _ai ren_." He closed the pocket knife and put it away, turning to face her. "Ain't no-one since I'd ever consider vandalising a tree for."

She smiled. "That's nice." She kissed him, just a soft press of lips to lips. "How old was this love of your young life?"

"Sixteen. Same as me."

"So not your first."

"Ah, no," he admitted. "But far as I'm concerned, you're my first, last and only."

"You've been taking lessons on pretty talking from our young doctor?"

"Only if I feel like putting my foot in my mouth."

"He's got a _lot_ better."

"Still manages to offend Kaylee once in a while."

"That's because make-up sex can be so good."

Mal snuggled closer. "You saying he does it deliberate?"

"Sometimes."

"Boy has some good ideas." He dropped his head to kiss her properly.

"So you're going to pick a fight just so we have make-up sex?" she asked when he let her up for air.

"Do I need to?"

"No." She smiled wider and took his head in her hands, running her fingers through his thick hair.

He groaned a little and bunched up the soft folds of the skirt she was wearing. "Gotta thank Inara," he muttered.

"What for?" Freya's voice was slightly muffled from where she was giving him a lovebite on his neck. She sucked harder.

"Hey!" He drew in a breath. "Just for letting you wear some of her stuff. Gives me … um … gives me better access."

Freya looked into his eyes, her own twinkling. "Is that all you ever think about?"

"You're the one marking your territory!"

"True." She pressed against him, feeling the rough fabric of his pants against her bare legs. "You going to do something about it?"

"Oh, yes." He lifted her up, moving her back until she sat on the very edge of the table. Then he went down onto his knees. "Anyone comes, you tell 'em I'm checking you for sunburn." He grinned then tossed her skirt over his head.

She laughed out loud, looking down at the shrouded figure of her husband. "Mal, that's not where I get … oh." Her breath caught and she leaned back on the table. "Oh, Mal."

--

The man at the desk smiled at Zoe and Jayne. "Welcome. Please, come in." He didn't look like Badger, being cleaner, as well as better dressed and spoken, but there was something about him that seemed familiar. Maybe it was the half dozen men standing conspicuously armed around the place.

Zoe stepped forward. "O'Malley?"

"Possibly."

"We're here to do business, not play games. Are you O'Malley?"

The man smiled. "Well, O'Malley had a little accident. He's … indisposed. But I'm standing … sitting in for him." This seemed to amuse him.

"And you are?"

"Rankin."

"Is that meant to mean somethin'" Jayne asked.

"Oh, you are good." Rankin nodded. "Very good."

Jayne glanced at Zoe. Something was going on here, and it didn't feel right.

Serenity's first mate decided to stick to the job in hand. "We've got your … O'Malley's goods."

"He won't actually be needing them." Rankin held up a hand to forestall any comments. "I, on the other hand, will take them."

Zoe shrugged. "Fine. Long as we get paid, not sure we're worried about who gets them."

"Oh, you've misunderstood. I'm not paying for them."

Jayne bristled. "You saying you -"

"This isn't about money. Well, not entirely."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're Monty." A small guy with bad breath leaned in towards Jayne.

"Nope. Just doing a job for him."

"You ain't Monty?"

"I just said that, didn't I?"

"These're Monty's goods. You say you're working for Monty. Only from what I hear tell, Monty's a big guy with a beard. You're a big guy with a beard. Monty gypped us. I say you're Monty and we're gonna take it outta your hide."

"Jinx." Rankin shook his head. "That is not the way we do business."

The man called Jinx stepped back, but kept his eye on Jayne.

"Look, I don't know what you think you're playin' at, but we came to deliver Monty's goods. And get paid."

"Paid. You took us for a fair amount of money, Monty. More than those goods are worth. Money you still owe us."

"I told you, I ain't Monty." Jayne was getting riled.

"There's no point in you denying it. Besides, we have what we want." Rankin looked over Jayne's shoulder to where a man had just come in. Their eyes met briefly. "We have your ship, Monty."

"You … what?"

Zoe put her hand on his arm. "What do you mean?"

"We're not stupid. We watched you land. As soon as you left my men went on board, took over. And if we don't get our money back within twenty-four hours, we will sell it."

Jayne was barely holding himself back from drawing his gun and taking them out. "It ain't yours."

"It is now." Rankin sat back, his hands clasped in front of him.

"It's our ship," Zoe said darkly. "We don't know what beef you have with Monty, but it ain't any of our affair. We did what we were employed to do. Anything else is between you and Monty."

Rankin smiled. "Twenty-four hours. Or she goes for scrap."


	7. Chapter 7

Mal bit down gently on Freya's neck, sucking, knowing it was going to leave a mark. They were cuddled on the bed, the sheets thrown to the winds.

"Do you know how many hickeys I've had from you?" Freya asked, groaning slightly.

"Just making sure everyone knows you're mine," he said, slightly muffled. "'N' you gave me one earlier."

"Sometimes I walk around with more purple skin showing than normal colour."

"So?" He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Anyone been complaining?"

"No. But Kaylee giggles once in a while."

"Kaylee always giggles. And she ain't one to talk. There're been times she's had hickeys in the most inappropriate places."

Freya's eyebrows raised. "And how would you know that?"

"I'm captain. I know these things."

"Really."

He laughed. "'Sides, one time she couldn't sit down properly, and River let it slip."

Freya smiled. "That girl …"

"Yeah." He watched the happiness on his wife's face be replaced by something sadder. "And she'll be fine. Jayne's watching out for her."

"I know."

"Talking of hickeys …" Mal went to work on her left breast.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry," he said, kissing it. "Just … you're mine and I want the 'verse to know."

"So you think I should go around bare-breasted?"

Mal pretended to consider. "Now that's an idea."

"I thought that was why you wore the wedding band." She touched the gold ring on his finger, and while he was preoccupied bit him on the shoulder. "So you just think again."

"Ow."

"Sorry." She licked his skin. "Hey, you taste nice."

"So I should." He looked down at her, the marks he'd just made on her skin showing pink. "How'd you feel about a tattoo?"

"Got one of those," she pointed out. "So've you."

"No. I mean, yes, but one for us."

"Us?"

"Something we both have." He touched the lovebite by her nipple.

"You're thinking of a permanent hickey?"

"No." He grinned. "Just something … so's when I see it I know you ain't gonna ever leave me."

She reached up to him. "Mal, I never will."

"I know. It was just an idea."

"You'd really like that?"

"Mmn."

"What kind?"

"Not thought about it. Maybe … a true lover's knot."

"Or a pair of entwined hearts … like that thing you carved into the tree."

"Or maybe you could have my name in a scroll."

"Where?"

"How about here?" he asked, running his fingertips lightly across her belly, feeling her tremble at his touch.

"Maybe."

"Or here." This time his hand reached down and stroked the top of her thigh.

She took a sharp breath. "Perhaps."

"Or how about …" He pressed deeper, feeling heat and moisture.

Her eyes closed as she revelled in the sensation. "Do they do tattoos there?" she asked, her voice husky with desire.

"Wouldn't let anyone if they did," Mal said, moving his body on top of hers and pressing her thighs open.

She wrapped her legs around him, feeling his weight against her belly. "Are you trying to take advantage of me, Captain Reynolds?"

"I hope so."

--

Zoe and Jayne pounded through the streets back towards the dock, but they were still a distance away when they saw Hank running towards them.

"Thank God," the pilot said, hugging Zoe. "We thought maybe they'd …" He couldn't finish.

"We're okay," she assured him, standing back. "The others?"

"They're fine." Hank looked guilty. "They came on board soon as you left. Eight of 'em. All of 'em armed like Jayne here. Gave us ten minutes to get our stuff then put us all off the ship." He dropped his head. "Sorry, Zo. They took Serenity."

"Are you sure everyone's all right? Ethan, Bethany?"

"We're fine. They're waiting back at the dock."

Zoe nodded slowly. "Okay. Okay." She looked around. "We need to get everyone out of the cold, especially the kids."

"Hotel?" Jayne suggested.

"That's what I'm thinking. I got some cash on me. You?"

"A little coin. Enough for a day, maybe two."

She turned to Hank, pulling the few notes she had from inside her coat and pressing them into his hand. "Find somewhere. Cheap. Be back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?"

"Talk to Monty."

--

"I'm sorry, Zoe," Monty said apologetically, his face grainy at this distance, even over the public Cortex. "I didn't expect you to get mixed up in this."

"What is this we're mixed up in? Who is Rankin?" Zoe asked.

"He's a piece of _gos se _thinks I owe him money."

"Do you?"

"It depends on how you look at things."

"Monty."

The man shrugged. "It's all to do with some cargo I transported. Delivered it to the highest bidder."

"Which wasn't Rankin."

"Nope. Someone came in with a better offer 'n' now he figures I owe him the value."

"Did you ever meet?"

"Worked through intermediaries. Never got face to face."

"Which is why they think Jayne's you."

"Sorry, Zoe." Monty shook his head. "I didn't even know he was on Magdalene. Last I heard he was on Beaumonde. Looks like he holds a grudge longer'n I'd give him credit for."

"And now we've lost Serenity."

"Monty, if you were here …" Jayne threatened.

Zoe sighed. "This ain't getting us anywhere. You've got to pay him."

"I don't have the cash. 'N' if I did that ain't what he wants." Monty looked embarrassed. "He wants me outta business, and thinks he can do it by getting rid of my transport."

"Only it ain't yours," Jayne put in.

"So you think even if we got him the money, he wouldn't give us Serenity back?" Zoe asked.

"Pretty sure not."

She closed her eyes and exhaled heavily. "Okay. What can you tell us about him? Something maybe we can use."

"Apart from the fact that he's an asshole," Jayne added.

"Well, he's got a lot of men with him. Never moves without enough -"

"Something useful, Monty."

"Thinks he's better than everyone else. Acts that way too. He likes to gamble, gets a thrill outta taking money from easy marks. Always has a -"

"Gambling?" Zoe lifted her head. "What kind?"

"Cards. Likes to think he's good."

"Is he?"

Monty shrugged. "From what I've heard, yeah. But that don't mean the game ain't crooked."

Jayne looked at Zoe. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Not sure. Do you think he could do it?"

"If he don't get drunk he's pretty good."

"You've beaten him before."

"Only when I've given him booze."

"So if he stays sober …"

"Maybe."

"Zoe?" Monty asked. "What are you talking about?"

She turned back to the screen. "We need coin. Much as you can get to us."

"I told you, I don't have enough to -"

"Monty." Her voice was soft, but cut across him. "I don't think you really got any cause to complain. Just arrange for us to be able to pick up the money. As much as you can. Straight away."

"What are you going to do?"

"Play cards."

--

The hotel was cheap. Two rooms, all they could afford, with River and the children in the smaller, the rest of the adults in the other.

Hank knocked.

"Who is it?"

"Me. Come on, Simon."

The door opened and the young doctor peered out, one of Jayne's guns in his hand. His face relaxed. "Where have you been?"

"Meeting us," Zoe said, pushing past him into the room.

Kaylee stood up from the bed. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are we going to get Serenity back?"

"That depends."

"On what?" Simon asked.

Hank moved from one foot to the other. "Me," he said unhappily.

"I don't understand."

River opened the connecting door. "You can do it," she said. "If you believe. Just do it soon. I'm tired of talking to the cockroaches."

"Talking to them?" Simon asked, crossing the room to his sister. "What about?"

"Asking them to leave. Some of them listen." She shrugged expressively.

Kaylee looked from one to the other. "Am I missing somethin', here?"

Zoe tried hard to stay calm. "Hank's going to win back Serenity."

"Oh. That's nice." She smiled uncertainly. "How?"

"Well, for a start your husband is going to lend him some clothes."

"I am?"

"You are."

River sighed and moved back into the other room. Simon went to follow, but Zoe stopped him.

"You get what Hank needs. I'll see to your sister."

Simon watched in frustration as yet again someone else went to help River, and not him. He glanced at Kaylee, who looked at him, in that damned, infuriatingly understanding way she had. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment, then said, "What sort of thing are you after?"

In the small room Bethany was asleep in the bed, Ethan beside her. River was sitting next to them, her feet drawn up off the floor, her arms clasped around her knees.

"You okay, honey?" Zoe asked, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Shiny."

"You know, Hank keeps telling me lately that I've been lying to him. Looks like I'm gonna have to say the same thing to you."

River managed a smile. "It's … not very nice here."

"No. No, I guess it isn't. But it's only for a little while."

"I want to go home." Her words were almost inaudible.

"We will do soon, sweetie. I promise."

"And your promises are like the captain's."

"Not sure if you're insulting or complimenting me on that one." Zoe sat down on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb the children. "How are they?"

"Ethan doesn't understand, and Bethany thinks it's an adventure." She looked down at the sleeping girl. "She didn't like it when they came on board. It reminded her of the men when they came for Ethan, but now …"

"She's strong. Like her family. Like you."

"I'm not strong. Weak. So weak I …" She stopped and rested her chin on her knees, her mouth tight shut.

"No, you ain't, River. You're stronger than any one of us."

The young woman stared into the corner of the room. "I wanted to help, to stop them, but I was afraid," she whispered.

"Stop who?"

"The men who took Serenity. I wanted to stop them from hurting her, but I couldn't. Too afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"Not coming back. What I did to those men on the Marrakech, after they killed …" Her voice caught. "I could have done it to the men tonight, but I don't think I'd have come back."

"River, honey, I'm glad you didn't. We work it right, maybe we can get through this without bloodshed, theirs or ours." Zoe looked into her eyes. "Do you need Jayne?"

River shook her head. "Not now. You have work to do. I can't be taking his attention when he has to be thinking about this." She put her hand on the older woman's arm. "Don't tell him."

"I won't." Zoe sighed. "Now we just have to hope Hank's as good as he thinks he is."

"Better." River suddenly smiled, lighting her face. "He could strip them naked."

"That's … nice, but not quite what we had in mind." She paused for a moment, then asked, "River, could you help him? Read the other players' minds, tell him about their cards?"

"I could. But it would distract him. He's not used to me being in his mind like that. Not like Jayne."

Zoe looked sharply at her, then nodded. "Yeah, we don't want to make this more difficult than it already is. I just don't like the idea of -"

"Inara's going with him."

"What?"

River glanced towards the door. "Inara's going. She's just decided."

Zoe was up off the bed and into the other room before the girl had finished speaking.

"'Nara, what the _tyen shiao duh_ are you doing?" she demanded, seeing the ex-Companion sorting through her case.

"Going with Hank."

"No. Not gonna happen."

"He needs someone with him. It can't be you or Jayne, so that leaves me."

"What about Simon?"

"Can Simon read people? I don't mean like River, but … body language, signals, that sort of thing."

"Inara –"

"I can help. Let Hank know if this Rankin is cheating, for instance. Perhaps even be something of a distraction."

"Distraction?"

"I have just the dress …"

--

"I still think we should call Mal." Hank was uncomfortable, and it wasn't just the tightness of the pants.

Zoe sighed, for what seemed the hundredth time. "And tell him what?"

"Well, that we need help."

"And can you imagine what the look on his face would be?"

"I don't exactly care right now."

"And if we called for help, how's he going to get here?" Zoe glanced out of the alley. "Hank, we can deal with this."

"You think?"

"Trust me."

"What if those other men come along? The ones who took Serenity. They know us, could recognise us. Then we'd be in the deep shit."

"Ain't likely to," Jayne put in. "'F it were me, I'd make 'em stay on board, case we did something stupid like trying to get the ship back by violence."

"Instead of doing something stupid like playing cards."

Zoe put her hand on his arm. "We'll keep an eye on things out here." She leaned in and, without a glance at the others, kissed him softly. "You ready?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

He glanced down at the outfit she'd made him put on. "I look … ridiculous."

"Aw, I think you look sweet," Kaylee offered.

"I look like I'm about to go trawling the back streets for boys."

"Hey!" Simon protested. "They're my best clothes!"

"Sorry, but if you looked as crazy as I do, no wonder everyone thought you were sly." He pulled the collar away from his neck.

Zoe stepped back. "We'll wait for thirty minutes. If it looks like you're going to lose, just let me know. We'll go to plan B."

"Okay." Hank still didn't sound too happy, but he straightened up and looked at Inara. "Ready?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." She smoothed her dress, then took the arm Hank offered her.

As the pilot went to lead her out of the alley, he glanced back at Zoe. "Um, honey, what _is _plan B?"

"Still working on that one," Serenity's first mate admitted.

"Ah."


	8. Chapter 8

He was alone in the bed when he woke up, the moonlight coming in through the window and making everything look strange. "Frey?" he called, but there was no answer. He got up and checked the bathroom. Empty. But Freya's robe was gone from the chair, and her stick.

He went to the window and stepped out onto the balcony, leaning on the balustrade to see if … movement, by the lake. There was enough light to see a figure at the water's edge, slipping a robe off before diving cleanly into the water. After a long moment she broke the surface and struck out towards the centre of the lake.

Mal swallowed, watching her move through the water like an eel, then turned back into the room, grabbing the first thing that came to hand to wrap around himself before going back outside and down the stone staircase.

She was heading back towards the bank when she realised someone was standing watching her. She smiled slightly, then slowed until she was just laying in the water, barely moving her arms. "Why are you wearing my shawl?" she asked.

Mal looked down. "Gotta preserve my modesty somehow," he said, shrugging.

"In my shawl?"

"Hey, I got the legs for it."

"That you have." She smiled. "Although I'm not sure who you're preserving this modesty from."

"Could be anyone out there." He waved an arm absently. "Any number of folks wanting to come and take a look at the most beautiful woman in the verse."

She laughed. "If you're talking about me –"

"I am."

"Then I think we need to get you that seeing-eye dog."

"Here I am, complimenting my wife on her magnificence, and all she does is insult me." He crossed his arms. "I am considering taking offence."

"Don't." She gazed at him for a long moment. "Aren't you coming in?"

"Frey, honey, it's the middle of the night. Not sure you should be in there anyway, and not alone."

"It supports me," Freya said, standing up, the water running off her body like mercury in the moonlight. "And Simon said swimming was good for me."

"You look like one of those water spirits," Mal said, feeling his groin tightening, his heart beginning to pump harder. The pale scars on her flesh gave her an appearance in places of scales, even though he knew her skin was as soft as … no, not a naiad, but his mermaid.

"Join me," she said, holding out her hand.

"Looks cold."

"I'll warm you up."

He glanced down at his swelling manhood. "Might not do my reputation any good."

She laughed again. "I'm sure we can remedy that."

He gazed at her a moment longer then pulled the shawl from around his waist, inhaling sharply as it caught on his shaft. Slowly he walked into the cold water, until it was up to his hips, thinking of nothing but the nymph before him.

She dropped below the surface again, shimmering through the water and putting her hands on his thighs. He felt her touch him with her mouth, taking his length deep just once before rising up in front of him.

"_Yu xin teng, bao-bai_," he murmured, lifting her up. He slid into her as she wrapped her legs around his waist, the sudden contrast of her heat around him with the cold of the water making his skin goosebump. Her eyes widened as she felt him carry her into deeper water.

She was almost weightless in his arms, and he could move her backwards and forward easily on him, gazing into her eyes all the while.

They didn't kiss, just watched the other's reactions, the way the passion took over, the movement of their bodies as they panted, thrusting and grinding.

Each pull back and she felt a rush of cold water against the bundle of nerves between her thighs, and it lit fires within her that wouldn't be extinguished.

She was raising her body on him, letting the water press from between them with each downward movement, until he could feel his release building in his back, his thighs, wanting to be with her like this forever, joined, one passion, one life …

As she came she arched backwards, her face turned towards the stars, shouting his name to ring across the lake. The tightening on him was too much and he thrust up into her, burying his face in her breasts as he poured out, filling her.

Slowly they sank back into the water, letting it support them as they slid apart, the cold ripples wantonly caressing their heated skin, still in each other's arms.

--

The barman looked up automatically as the door swung open, then looked again at the couple who entered. The man was tall, his brown hair tamed by what looked like half a jar of grease, his clothes expensive. Not that he was the one who held the attention. No, that was the woman next to him, her hand on his arm. She was … well, no-one like her had ever entered his place before, and it made him wish he'd done more than flicked a broom around this morning. She was glorious, from the dark hair piled high on her head, down her slender neck to the twin mounds peeking from the gold dress … He took a gulp of air, then a second, knowing every man in the place was staring, just like him.

"'Nara …" Hank breathed. "This is so a bad idea."

She laughed, tapping him on the shoulder with her free hand as if he'd just whispered something extremely witty to him. "You can do this. Zoe believes in you." She looked into his grey eyes. "And so do I."

He forced a smile. "You'd better be right." He escorted her to the bar.

The saloon was more upmarket than a lot they'd been in since Hank had joined Serenity, but the barman looked like the thousand others he'd met. Maybe they got cloned somehow.

"Ma'am," the man said, looking as if he'd never said the word before.

"How quaint," she said, looking into the mirror behind him, noting the looks she was getting from the rest of the patrons. "I didn't think anyone had the real thing anymore."

The barman glanced over his shoulder. "Don't see the point in them holographic things."

"But when there's a fight, doesn't it get broken?"

He dragged a shotgun out from under the counter. "Ain't never any fights in my place."

"That's nice to hear." Inara smiled at him, and he felt himself start to get unaccountably warm.

"So what can I get you folks? Though, I better say, there's a fancier place coupla blocks along."

"No, I think my husband was right." She laughed softly, and the temperature in the room went up about five degrees. "I love to see how other people live, and this is so perfect."

"Then … what's your pleasure?" The barman winced at his words, but this woman just smiled at him.

"Something sweet," she said, lengthening the vowels just a little.

The barman swallowed and turned to the bottles behind him. Ah, yes. Never even been opened.

Hank surveyed the room, trying to look like Simon on one of his bad days. "It seems quiet in here."

"Get's noisier later on." The barman turned back, a glass of something orange in his hands. "Here. Got this off someone in lieu of payment, never had the chance to … hope it's okay."

Inara took the glass and sniffed appreciatively. "Mmn, Evgeny liqueur. I didn't think I'd be drinking this out here." She laughed again.

"And for you?" The barman dragged his eyes from her.

Hank shrugged. "Whisky. I don't care what kind. Don't have the palate of my wife here."

The man nodded, as if he totally understood instead of wondering just how this man had ended up with this …. goddess. "Whisky," he confirmed, pouring from the bottle.

Hank took a mouthful, appearing to drain half the glass but letting most of it flow back out of his mouth into the glass. He put it carefully onto the bar and leaned forward. "I heard that there might be a game available around here," he said, lowering his voice. "I like to play a hand once in a while, but so many planets look down on it. And the sanitised stuff they play in the official … well, you can hardly call it gambling."

"Honest game ain't a crime, though I hear tell the central planets don't much like it," the barman agreed.

Hank nodded. "No indeed. You can probably tell I wasn't born near the Core. Unlike my lovely wife." He smiled at Inara, who lifted her drink delicately to her perfectly made-up lips. "My family made their money elsewhere, but … well, sometimes you just like to … cut loose a little. Do you know what I mean?"

"I do." The barman watched Inara lick the sticky liquid from the rim of the glass.

"So, do you know of somewhere a man could throw a few boards?" Hank waited, hiding his anxiety. They knew this was where Rankin played, having asked, very carefully, around. Only if they weren't allowed in, Plan B was looking more and more likely. Whatever Plan B was.

Inara used the middle finger of her right hand to wipe an imaginary drop before placing her finger in her mouth. The sigh of the collected masculinity in the room was probably audible back on Lazarus.

"Game?" Hank prompted.

"What?" The barman blinked rapidly. "Yeah, there's … there's a game here. Going on right now, matter of fact. You … you want me to see if I can get you an in?"

"That would be good."

The other man nodded, then hurried through the door at the back, glancing over his shoulder as he went.

"Do you have to do that?" Hank asked, turning to Inara.

"Do what?"

"You know exactly!"

"I'm being the distraction. Remember?"

"Just don't go distracting me."

"Hank, dearest, if I was really trying, you wouldn't even be able to pick up that glass." She looked over his shoulder. "Which you should do. I think we're on."

The barman was beckoning, and they followed him into a small backroom, with barely enough room for a table and eight chairs. Seven of them were occupied by a variety of different men, the eighth pulled tight into the table.

"So you're the feller wants a game?" asked the man by the window, facing the door. He was amused, his eyes running up and down Hank. Then he saw Inara, and those eyes widened. "Gents, we've got a lady here with us. On your feet." He pushed his chair back with a screech, and stood up, the others following. "Ma'am, my name's Rankin. Zachariah Rankin."

Inara smiled. "Rowena Stiles. This is my husband Elias."

"I don't think we've ever had the pleasure of one such as you at our table," Rankin went on.

"Well, I'm afraid you won't this time." She managed to sound regretful. "Elias is the player. I just like to watch."

"I'm sure you do." Rankin put a whole different meaning into those four words.

Inara laughed, although her skin was crawling. "I mean I don't play. I never learned how."

"Perhaps I could teach you." Rankin sat down, pulling his chair into the table.

"I never found it interesting enough. But my husband loves it." She looked at Hank and sighed, giving the impression, without having to say a word, that he wasn't very good.

"So, Mr Stiles. You want to join the game?"

Hank nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Well, we usually prefer to have someone personally introduced, but …" Rankin looked Inara up and down again. "Take a seat."

The eighth chair was pulled out.

"Thanks," Hank said, lowering himself gingerly into the seat in case he split Simon's pants.

"And a chair for the lady," Rankin ordered. The little man at his right immediately jumped to his feet and grabbed a spare chair from the back, placing it carefully next to Hank's.

Inara smiled at him. "Thank you." She sat gracefully.

Rankin beamed. "So nice to have good company," he said. "Table stakes all right for you?"

Hank nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of notes which he laid on the table. "I hope you don't mind me playing with such a small amount," he said regretfully. "It's all the cash I had lying around."

Rankin's eyes counted the money. "It'll do." He nodded to the little man. "Jinx, do the honours."

Jinx reached over the table and grabbed the notes, leaving a cloud of halitosis as he sat back down. Swiftly running his thumb through the pile, he pushed three columns of assorted chips across.

Hank nodded, lining them up in front of him. "And what are we playing, gentlemen?"

Rankin smiled. "Cargo."

"Fine."

"Melbourne rules."

Hank allowed his eyebrow to raise as his forehead creased. "Really?"

"Always do."

"Well, if that's what you always do …"

Inara looked at Hank, at the worried look on his face. Then he glanced at her and blinked, just once.

--

Kaylee had watched Hank and Inara go through into the back, and managed to scramble through the alley to find the room they were in. The window was dirty, but she could see enough to be able to figure out what was going on. Now she scurried back to where the others were waiting.

"Where's Zoe?" she asked, leaning against the wall in the shadows.

"Throwing up, sounded like," Jayne said. "Must've eaten something didn't agree with her." He glanced towards the bar. "So?"

"Hank won the first three hands. Then he lost the next, but won the one after." Kaylee was almost hugging herself in excitement. "Rate he's going, he'll have the money before we know it!"

Zoe moved forward to join them, wiping her mouth on a handkerchief before pushing it back into her waistcoat. "Sorry, Kaylee, but that's not how this works."

"What?"

Jayne perched himself on a convenient barrel. "They're reelin' him in." He sniffed. "Makin' him feel like they're the hicks, and he's the big man. Prob'ly the first pots were a fair size, the one he lost not so big, but the fifth bigger still. It'll be a while 'fore they get to chewin' on him."

"You mean they're cheating?"

Jayne grinned. "I sure hope so."

--

Hank sat with his cards on the table in front of him. He kept lifting them, checking the numbers, apparently more engrossed in them than in the men opposite.

"Well?" Rankin asked. "Are you going to buy another card or not?"

Exhaling noisily, Hank tossed a chip into the centre of the table. "I'm buying."

Rankin smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun, as it came up over the horizon, felt so good on her skin. Mal had run inside for a couple of blankets after they'd finally climbed from the water, and they'd stretched out on the cut grass, dozing in each other's arms. Now, as the dawn receded and the birds calmed, she lay on her own, Mal having gone to find breakfast.

She ran her hands up the outside of her thighs, her hips, above her waist, just grazing the curve of her breasts before putting her arms above her head, stretching, the sun making her feel lazy, sated, as if everything else were too much hassle.

Something wet and warm moved against her toe.

"If that's not you, you'd better stop." She kept her eyes tight shut.

"Which _you_ are we talking about here?"

"Well, there's only a few men on board Serenity, and as they're all pretty much taken …"

"Maybe I'm the doc, and decided to get a taste of something different."

"Well, you're not Hank. Zoe would kill him."

"And Kaylee wouldn't kill Simon? How about Jayne? Maybe I'm a big mercenary of very little brain."

Freya giggled. "Maybe."

"Did you just giggle?"

She shook her head firmly. "No."

"You did. You giggled."

"I don't giggle. I'm too old to giggle."

Mal grinned. "I don't think you're too old for anything." He put his mouth back around her toe and sucked gently.

"Mmn."

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"So do I. Now they're all healed up and you'll let me, somehow I can't seem to keep my hands off 'em." He began to massage her other foot. She jerked slightly. "Hey, you ticklish?"

"No," she said, biting her lip.

"You are. Never knew that 'bout you before." He ran his thumb down her instep. "Keep learnin' new things about you."

"I'm … stop that! I'm not ticklish!"

"Really?" She felt him move up her leg. "How about here?" She felt his fingers graze behind her knee.

"No." The shudder that ran through her said otherwise.

"Interesting." He touched her thigh, just his nails pressing ever so gently into her skin, then sweeping up to her hip. "Here?"

"Absolutely not." The catch in her voice gave her away.

"What about here?"

"That's not fair."

"I came to the conclusion a long time ago life ain't." He grinned, looking into her face. "So you ain't ticklish there?"

"Not … ticklish, no." Her eyelashes fluttered.

--

They'd been playing for nearly three hours, and the money between the eight of them had moved around the table.

Only now …

"Son of a bitch," Hank muttered, tossing his cards with venom into the table.

"Seems I win again," Rankin said, pulling the chips towards him.

"Seems like you do," Hank ground out.

"It doesn't look to me like you've got that much left to play with."

"No."

"Of course, I'd let you play a marker, but as it's Melbourne rules …"

"Yes." Hank thought for a moment, then stood up.

"Leaving?" Rankin asked.

"No." He grabbed Inara's arm and dragged her just outside the door.

"What are you –"

"Inara, just look as if I've asked you something you don't like," Hank murmured, his voice so low she could hardly hear, his back to the table.

"What?"

"That's it. Perfect."

"Hank, you've lost almost everything. And the deck is as crooked as he is."

"I know. And that's right where I want to be. It means I've got the edge."

"But he's still got the deal, and there's no way he's going to give you anything worth having."

"I know. But like I've always said, I'm good. And 'cause the game's bad means I can use it against them 'cause they don't know I know. Now hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me. Not too hard, just as if you're angry with me."

"I think I probably am." Inara suddenly let fly and her palm connected with Hank's face. The resulting sound filled the small room, and Rankin's smile grew wider. "Did it hurt?"

"A little. But we're nearly there. Play along, okay?" He grabbed her arm, holding as tightly as he dared without bruising. His voice raised. "I bought you the damn thing, now give it to me!"

She understood. "It's mine! You can't just give a gift and –"

"I'll buy you another one! Now just give me the _go tsao duh _bracelet!"

Inara glared at him, and he almost wilted under her stare, but managed to keep his ground. "Very well," she said, pulling the bracelet off her wrist. "If you lose it …"

"I won't lose."

"That's what you said last time."

Hank sat down again, an angry mark across his cheek, and tossed the jewellery to Jinx. "That cost me 5,000 back on Ariel," he said. "I think it should be worth at least half that here."

Jinx peered at it, then looked at Rankin, who nodded. "I think that can be arranged," he said softly.

--

Jayne peered in the dirty window and grinned. Last hand, it had to be. And it's the way he'd'a done it if he'd been playing a patsy like Hank was meant to be. Taking him for as much as he could. Not that he cheated at cards. Never saw the point.

"How's he doing?" Kaylee asked, snuggling up next to him to try and see in.

"I reckon it's coming to a head." He glanced down at her. "Your husband know you sneak up on men in dark alleys?"

"You're not men. You're Jayne." She smiled. "'Sides, you've got River."

"I don't got anyone." He looked back through the smeared glass. "She just … needs someone right now."

"She needs you."

"Well, I just happen to be around." He straightened a little. "Rankin's dealing."

"Ooh, let me see!"

"Nothing to see. Not yet."

Kaylee elbowed him out of the way, but he was right. Hank was just staring at the three cards he'd been given. She humphed and moved back. "Do you suppose Zoe's all right?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Throwing up like that. She's been doing it a lot lately, and I kinda …" She stopped, her eyes wide.

"What?" Jayne asked, his attention not really on her.

"No. It can't … she never … but he's always been so …"

Jayne looked down at her. "What the _diyu_ are you talking about, girl?"

Kaylee stood with her mouth open. "I think … I think Zoe's pregnant."

"What?"

"Throwing up, and I think she's a little more …" She mimed a slight bulge at her waist.

"Are you crazy?"

"Hank wants kids. He's always talking about them, like when he sits for Bethany and Ethan, and he … oh." She needed to sit down, but there was only the dirt floor of the alley. Instead she leaned against the wall.

"You okay?" Jayne asked.

"Pregnant. Zoe's gonna have a baby."

"Well, you screw around enough it can happen."

Kaylee slapped him on the arm. "Like you'd know. Mr _I ain't ever gonna get no-one in the family way, I'm too careful_."

"Well, I am." He peered at her in the small light. "You okay with this?" He looked down at her belly. "What with the doc firing blanks?"

She didn't answer for a moment, then she nodded slowly. "You know, I think I am. She's gonna make such a great mom, and as for Hank as a dad … they're gonna be great."

"Yeah, but you want another kid. And it don't look like you're gonna get one."

"I don't mind." When he just stared at her, she went on, "Honestly. I've got Simon and I've got Bethany. And I'm happy for Zoe."

"I guess that's good, then." Jayne's face split into a grin.

"And no going ragging on Hank," Kaylee warned.

"How'd you –"

"I know you."

Movement inside the room had Jayne back at the window. "Okay. It's going down."

--

Hank had the full five cards in front of him, as did three of the other men, including Rankin. The others had all ditched their cards, knowing they were no longer a part of this, while the pot of money in the centre of the table had grown very big. About a fortune.

"So," Rankin said, tapping his teeth with his fingernails. "It's up to you, Mr Stiles. If you want to see my cards, you're gonna have to put all the chips you've got left into the pot. Otherwise you walk away from this table."

Hank stared at the backs of his cards, then glanced at Inara, who threw him a cool look before standing up and leaving the room. He didn't even watch her go.

"You gonna bet?" Jinx asked, almost fidgeting in his excitement.

Rankin held out his hand. "Now, now. Let the man decide."

Jinx subsided somewhat, but his eyes darted between the two of them.

Hank blew out through his lips. "Okay. Hell, it's only money." He reached forward and pushed his remaining chips forward.

Rankin smiled. "I like a man with courage. Of course, I like taking his money too." He picked up his cards and laid them face up, one at a time, on the table top. "Perfect run." He sat back, his arrogance notched up to the limit.

"That's good," Hank said, shaking his head. "Damn near unbeatable."

"I think you'll find I win." Jinx reached out for the chips.

"_Near_ unbeatable," Hank repeated, picking up his cards. He started to place them on the wood. The four face cards lay there, waiting for the last one.

"That's no good," Rankin said, starting to feel a thread of apprehension down his back. "Even if you've drawn another face, that wouldn't beat my … unless …" He sat forward.

"Unless it was the fool's card?" Hank finished, putting it down next to the others.

"Damn." Rankin stared. "Where the hell did …"

"You dealt it to me," Hank said. "And I guess that means I win." He looked at Jinx. "I'll take my cash now."

Jinx stared at the cards, then up into Rankin's face.

"If you think you're walking out of here with my money –" Rankin was almost white with rage.

"Oh, I think I am. You lost. It had to happen some day. So hand it over."

"Jinx –" Rankin got no further in telling his subordinate to shoot this man when the barman stepped into the room, his shotgun in his arms.

"Is there a problem?" he asked, Inara peering anxiously over his shoulder.

"No, no problem," Hank said. "They were just getting my winnings together."

"Like hell," Rankin snarled. "He cheated."

"How?" Hank asked. "We were playing Melbourne rules, which means you kept the deal. How could I have cheated? Or are you saying the game is crooked?"

Rankin glared at him. "You couldn't have got that hand."

"But I did. There it is." Hank tapped the cards. "And I'm still waiting for my money."

The barman cleared his throat. "Now, Mr Rankin, I let you use this room, but I ain't gonna have no trouble here. Man won fair and square." He caressed the butt of his weapon. "Think you'd better pay up."

Rankin's face was now turning an interesting shade of puce, but he finally turned to Jinx. "Give it to him," he said through clenched teeth.

Jinx sat open mouthed. "Sir, you sure –"

"Give it to him!"

The little man hurriedly parcelled up the cash, handing it over. Hank thrust it into his pockets, and smiled at Rankin. "Nice game," he said. "But I think we'd better be leaving now." He started to go, but turned back. "Oops, nearly forgot the wife's trinket." He reached over and plucked the bracelet from in front of Jinx.

The barman let them go first, following them out.

"You'd best hurry. And I wouldn't hang around if I were you," he advised. "Rankin ain't exactly a forgiving sorta guy."

"No. And our ship will be taking off within the hour," Inara said firmly. "Thank you."

Hank nodded. "Yes, thanks." He reached into his pocket and removed a note, handing it across. "Keep 'em here for a few minutes, will you?"

The barman grinned. "Long as you need." He patted the shotgun.

--

Rankin stared at the money in front of him. He was pissed as hell, not only with losing the game the night before, but now this pair seemed to have called him on this too.

"It's all there," Zoe said. "You can count it – we won't be offended."

"Ain't like us to cheat no-one," Jayne added, managing to keep a straight face.

"No. I can see that." Rankin glared at them. "Well, this is all very fine, but it isn't enough."

"It's the amount we agreed." Zoe stood firm, her hand lightly resting on her gunbelt.

"Oh, I know. And I can see it's all here. The money you owe me … for the shipment. But not for the damage to my well-being." He was going to get something out of this, no matter what. "For that I'm afraid there's a hefty fine. Your ship."

"Really." Zoe glanced at Jayne.

"Really. And if you have any ideas about trying to force me to give that _luh suh_ wreck to you, please think again. I have more men than you see here. You wouldn't walk out of this office alive."

Jayne smiled.

...

_Hank activated the top hatch, crouched down against the cold wind, and looked at River. "You okay?" She'd plucked Serenity's location from Rankin's mind, and now she was all set._

_She nodded. "Be ready," she said, dropping through the opening to land silently on her feet._

...

Rankin stirred uneasily. He didn't like the look on the big man's face. It was … creepy. "You don't seem perturbed," he said, trying to regain his composure.

"That's probably because we're not," Zoe said softly.

_..._

_Two in the galley. Easily dispatched with a flying kick to the head for one, and a punch to the jaw for the other. River caught them both before they could make a noise, sliding them quietly to the decking. _

_Next._

...

"Your ship is about to be broken up for parts, and you stand there …" Rankin shook his head. "Are you trying to intimidate me? Or are you just waiting for me to change my mind?"

"Be a long wait."

_..._

_Three, four and five on the bridge. A whirl of fists and feet, no time to pull a gun or even think of it, and they joined their friends._

...

"The boat ain't yours," Jayne said evenly. "She don't belong to you."

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law. Even around here." Rankin smirked.

"It is," Zoe agreed.

_..._

_Six was in the infirmary, making a mess. He'd pulled out drawers, cupboards, searching for drugs, anything valuable. _

_A sidekick to his belly whooshed all the air out of him, and a follow-up elbow at the back of his neck had him face down on the floor among the tape and bandages._

"_Simon will not be pleased," River whispered as she moved on. "Trained ape …"_

...

Rankin was more than uncomfortable now, with them just staring at him. "You are not getting your ship, Monty, and that's final."

"That's okay," Jayne said. "'Cause I ain't Monty."

_..._

_Last two in the cargo bay, big and powerful, armed almost as much as Jayne on a bad day. She stood on the catwalk and watched them chatting, calculating speed and distance. Then without even the barest breeze of sound she was over the railing and dropping on them, knocking their heads together with her feet as she landed on their shoulders. She twisted in mid-air to land upright, turning to stare at them in case they were still a threat. Of course they weren't._

_She smiled and punched the button to open the cargo bay doors._

_Hank stood outside, anxiously rubbing his hands._

"_You'll get chilblains," she noted._

"_Everything okay?"_

"_That was exhilarating," River admitted. "And Zoe was right. I __**can**__ do this."_

...

"I think you should leave," Rankin said, dismissing them.

Zoe went to speak but felt Jayne's hand on her arm. She glanced into his face, seeing his eyes twinkle.

"Yes, I think it's time." She sighed. "You know, as my captain often says, the wheel never stops turning."

"That's supposed to make me feel bad?" Rankin asked.

"Just saying." Zoe strode out, Jayne following, and Rankin felt oddly relieved.

--

The others were waiting outside of town as Jayne and Zoe jogged up.

"Any sign?" Zoe asked, scanning the sky.

"Not yet," Kaylee admitted, hugging Bethany close. "It's cold."

"As long as Hank and River didn't have any problems –"

"Which they didn't," Jayne interrupted.

"… we'll be back on board before –"

"Zoe." Simon, holding Ethan, nodded towards the east.

At last the first mate relaxed. "I never thought I'd be so pleased to see her," she muttered, watching as the Firefly swooped low before firing retros and landing gently.

Almost before the legs had extended the ramp came down and the doors opened, revealing River standing in the bay, her dress fluttering in the wind.

"I think it's time we left, don't you?" she asked.

"Couldn't'a put it better," Jayne grinned, gathering up bags and cases and carrying them inside.

"Home," Bethany said, her teeth chattering.

"Let's get you to bed, young lady," Simon said, taking her from his wife onto his free hip. "And I think something hot to eat."

"Hungry," the little girl admitted.

"I should think you are." He smiled at her and carried the children through into the back. Kaylee followed after smiling brilliantly at Zoe, who watched her, a slight puzzlement on her face. Then she turned to the psychic standing next to her.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Shiny," the girl admitted. "We tied the men up, dumped them as we planned."

"And you're … okay?"

"I'm still here. It's still me," River admitted.

"Should think it is," Jayne said, passing them by with the last of their possessions. "Little bit of hassle like that ain't gonna make anyone turn into a killing machine."

"But that's what I am," she said softly.

The big man dropped Simon's case and took her arm. "Maybe. But that ain't all you are."

River gazed into his piercing eyes, and looked deep into his soul. A smile lifted her lips. "Perhaps."

"We all on?" Hank called from the top catwalk.

"That we are, honey," Zoe answered, heading up towards him. "And I think it's time we got gone, before Rankin realises what happened."

Hank grinned. "I wish I could see his face."

--

Jinx scurried into the room, his bad breath preceding him like a noxious harbinger of doom.

"What?" Rankin spat, trying to get the lid off a bottle of tablets.

"Um, sir …" Jinx hopped from foot to foot.

"Damn it, will you stop doing that. I've got a headache and …" He took a deep breath. "What is it?"

"Sir, that ship … Monty's ship … the one we …" He stopped, biting his lip between his teeth.

"What about it? I told you to get it scrapped as soon as …" Ice dripped down his spine. "You did get it scrapped."

"Well, sir, I would if I could find it." Jinx was ready to bolt if Rankin even went near the gun he kept in the desk.

"Are you saying it's gone?"

"Yes sir. And the men we left, well, they were attacked. Tied up. And the ship ain't there no more."

Rankin gripped the bottle in his fist, then threw it at the wall, glass and white tablets scattering everywhere. "Monty!" he screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Hank sat back in the pilot's seat and grinned. He'd been checking for an hour, but no-one was following them. Likely Rankin'd only just found out the Firefly wasn't where he left it.

He sighed happily. For once they'd gotten out of a scrape without anyone losing anything, like blood or bodies. Funny how it was the one time Mal wasn't on board his own boat. He picked up one of the dinosaurs still ranged on the console.

"Course, it ain't exactly his boat no more," he said conversationally. "I mean, I won the money that bought her back fair and square. Well, maybe not … I mean, the deck was rigged, but I still won. Took advantage of it. And getting the fool's card? Sheer, blind luck." He grinned wider. "But I won it. All that money. So I'm thinking that, since I graciously allowed it to be used to buy her back, she's mine."

"And you're planning on telling the captain you now own Serenity?" Zoe asked from behind him, having stepped silently onto the bridge.

He turned quickly, the dinosaur flying out of his hands. "Um, well, I was … actually …" He got down on his knees to retrieve the toy from under the sensor array.

"And you think he's going to let you get away with it?" Zoe was smiling slightly.

"I was thinking out loud," Hank said, sitting back down and returning the dinosaur to its place. "Just rambling."

"Really. Probably not a good idea to ramble about that sort of thing where he can hear you."

"No. I wouldn't do that." He shook his head in agreement, even if his thoughts were still full of the fact that _he_ knew who owned what.

"Good. I wouldn't want to break someone else in. Took me long enough with you."

"Well, if you'd only said yes when I asked first time …"

"I wasn't ready."

He stood up, their eyes on a level. "I'm glad you are now." Very gently, with extreme care, he reached up and took her face in his hands, pulling her towards him so their lips met. He could feel her smiling.

"Me too."

They kissed longer, her hands in his hair, his on her back.

"Mmn," he murmured. "Almost makes me not thirsty."

She laughed and let him go. "There's fresh coffee in the kitchen. I'll watch things."

"I'll be right back. You want one?"

"Sure."

He grinned and strolled off the bridge.

A beep indicated a wave coming in, and Zoe sat down in Hank's chair, finding it still warm. Activating the link she wasn't surprised to see Monty's face appear.

"It worked then," he said, smiling at her.

"It did."

"I'm real glad about that."

"So are we."

"I wish I coulda helped," Monty said, his face sincere. "But like you said, it was then or never, and I'd hate to see Mal's ride getting torn up."

"I doubt he'd be too keen either," Zoe said, imagining her captain's face if she'd had to break the news.

"So you heading back to Lazarus?"

"That we are. With more money than we arrived, too."

"Do I get mine back?"

"Not sure, Monty. You were the cause of all this."

He sighed. "Reckon I was. Well, if you can't help a Browncoat out now and again –"

"Of course, we do still have your cargo."

His dour face lit up. "You do?"

"They hadn't unloaded it when we retook Serenity." Zoe smiled. "Looks like you don't lose out that much."

"To tell the truth, I won't lose out at all." He managed to look a bit shame-faced. "Just after me and Inara talked, I got an offer on the stuff. Different planet, and more money."

"We're not delivering," Zoe said firmly.

"Nope, wasn't asking you to," Monty said quickly. "In fact, I'm on my way to you now. Meet you on Lazarus and we can swap."

"Swap? What do you have that we want?"

"Well, I have just taken receipt of a fine crate of alcohol. Core best."

"Stolen?"

"As if." He winked hugely. "And I got some other fine victuals too."

"Well, maybe." Zoe sighed. "I don't think it'll be much to persuade the crew to take their ease for a day or two more. I don't think they feel exactly rested."

Monty grinned. "You gonna tell Mal he's gonna have more company for a day or two?"

"No," Zoe said, considering. "I think I'll let it be a surprise."

--

The sound of Serenity coming in overhead filtered in through the closed curtains.

"Time to get up," Freya murmured from where she lay with her head on Mal's chest.

"Guess." He paused. "Sounds like you feel like it at much as I do."

"No." She looked sad.

"Don't you want to?"

"No." She sighed. "As much as I want to see Ethan, these few days with you …" She blinked back tears.

"Hey, don't," he said, leaning down to kiss her softly. "This was just a taste of us, Frey. Just a kinda prologue to the life we're gonna have."

"With Jayne down the corridor, and Zoe and Hank over the way …"

"There'll always be time for us." He stroked her cheek.

"You promise?"

"I do."

"Good." She smiled. "You keep your promises."

He lay back on the pillow, just enjoying the feeling of her being so close. It made his heart sing that she was his, and his flesh tingled when he considered there was nothing going to come between them.

"So," he said after a moment. "Zoe's pregnant."

She sat up and stared at him. "Wha … what makes you think that?"

He lifted his head, his gaze measured. "Well, she didn't drink any of my punch –"

"That was just sensible. Neither did I."

"Hank moved a chair for her –"

"Being polite."

"And nobody was letting her carry any of those boxes."

"Ah."

"Ah, as in _yes she is_, or ah, as in _no she's not_?"

"If she was, were you considering putting Hank out of the airlock?"

He reached up and pushed his hand through her hair, making it lie flatter. "Oddly enough, no. But why didn't she tell me herself?"

"I think she was afraid of what you might say. And I'm not saying she is. I mean, she hasn't said anything to me at all."

"_Ai ren_, she doesn't need to."

She smiled at him. "Perhaps not."

Mal lay back. "More kids."

"Just Zoe's instead of Kaylee's. Or mine."

He turned his blue eyes on her, bright with hope. "Maybe … maybe you're pregnant too."

"I don't think so."

"Could you tell?"

"I don't feel pregnant."

Mal's face saddened but then he grinned. "Well there's still time," he said, rolling her over so he could pin her to the mattress.

"Mal, they'll be here any minute!"

"Since when did that stop us?" He pressed her knees apart. "You know, a quickie can be just as much fun …"

...

"Frey? Cap?" Kaylee shouted from the hall below.

"Coming!" Freya called out, her voice cracking.

Jayne looked at Kaylee, disgust written across his features. "Hell, ain't they got that out of their system yet?"


End file.
